Sirius Black am liebsten jede Nacht
by Eiri-kun
Summary: Diese FF handelt von sirius Black, der nach seinen Freispruch die Fluch nach vorne antritt.. gequält von gewissenbissen, schuldgefühlen an den tot seinen besten freundes, trifft er in der Muggelwelt, silver Creek auf Fiona Denbers und ihrer Tochter Faith.
1. Sirius Kapitel 1

**Sirius Black am liebsten jede Nacht**

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren außer meine selbst erfunden charas sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling! Ich will kein damit kein Geld verdienen, sondern nur meine Lieblings Beschäftigung nachgehen, FF schreiben und euch natürlich an meinen Phantasien teilhaben lassen! _

_**Anmerkung des Autors:** also.. das ist eine ff die ich schon lange schreiben wollte, doch ich hatte meine Notizen irgendwie verloren.." aber ich hab sie wieder gefunden.. die Story wird diesmal nicht von Remus x Sirius, sondern handelt von Sirius der nach seinen Freispruch, die flucht nach vorne angetreten is.. in die Muggelwelt und trifft dort Fiona und dessen Tochter Faith... eine fahrt in eine Gefühlswelt.. es kann sehr kitschich werden...nein, es ist sehr kitschich...liebes Roman mässig..xD aber lässt euch nicht aufhalten davon.. _

**1. KAPITEL **

Fiona Denbers wich nicht von der Stelle, sie forderte Jay Butler heraus. Die Sonne brannte unerbittlich auf den Asphalt des Parkplatzes, die Luft flimmerte vor der Hitze. Der heiße Wind wehte Staub auf und brachte die vertrockneten Blätter der Bäume zum Rascheln.

Eine kleine Menschenmenge hatte sich bereits angesammelt, um den Streit zwischen den beiden bekannten Bewohner von Silver Creek Zubebachten. Jay hatte Fiona vor dem Lebensmittelgeschäft aufgelauert, weil er sich gedacht hatte, daß sie hier Besorgungen machen würde. Er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest, und sein Griff war so hart, daß sie befürchtete, er würde ihr die Knochen brechen. Ihre Lippen schmerzten noch von dem brutalen Kuss, den er ihr aufgezwungen hatte. Sie hoffte nur, daß seine Wange genauso weh tat von der schallenden Ohrfeige, die sie ihm dafür verpasst hatte.

"Jay, lass mich endlich los!"

Ihre stimme klang jetzt eher verzweifelt als wütend. Rasch hob sie ihr Knie, aber Jay drehte sich rechtzeitig weg, und der Tritt traf leider nur seinen fetten Oberschenkel. Er lachte hämisch und sein Lachen machte Fiona Angst. Jetzt holte er mit der Hand aus und Fiona erwartete den Gegenschlag. Es kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, sich zu ducken. Unruhiges Gemurmel war unter den Zuschauern zu hören. Hinter Jay Butler stand der junge Tucker, der seinen Vater entsetzt und voller Abscheu beobachtete. Sein Körper wirkte angespannt, so als sei er jederzeit bereit, dazwischen zugehen.

Fiona warf ihn einen warnenden Blick zu. Wenn Tucker sich einmischte, würde sich der Haß seines Vaters nur gegen ihn selbst richten. Als sie schon glaubte, sie müsse vor Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk aufschreien, ließ Jay sie plötzlich los. Dann sah sie ihn auf den Boden liegen.

"Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle lieber lassen."

Plötzlich stand ein Hochgewachsener Mann zwischen ihr und Jay Butler. Er packte Jay´s Handgelenk. Seine Stimme hatte barsch und bestimmt geklungen. Langsam wich Fiona´s Angst. Der Fremde hielt Jay fest und zog ihn mit sich auf die Seite. Er trug einen schwarzen exotischen Hut. Sie betrachtete ihn ausführlicher. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, der ihm fast zu den

Stiefeln reichte. Unter dem Mantel hatte er ein weißes Hemd an, dessen obersten Knöpfe geöffnet waren und eine sonnengebräunte Brust erahnen ließ. Seine schwarzen Jeans saßen eng an den muskulösen Oberschenkeln.

"Nimm deine Pfoten weg!" sagte Jay verächtlich und versuchte seine Hand zu befreien.

Tucker verzog angewidert das Gesicht bei den Worten seines Vaters. Fiona empfand tiefes Mitgefühl für den Jungen, aber das durfte sie nicht zeigen, sonst würde sie ihn in seinen Stolz verletzen. Fiona seufzte. "Jay, du merkst einfach nie, wann du den Mund zu voll nimmst." Der Fremde wandte sich kurz zu ihr um und lächelte. Jetzt sah sie ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen und war augenblicklich wie Hypnotisiert. Graue Augen. Das dunkelste Grau, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Diese Augen schienen zu glühen. Unsicher trat sie einen schritt zurück, um ihre Befangenheit wieder im Griff zu bekommen. Der Fremde schien nicht von hier zu sein. Ihr Blick glitt über sein

Gesicht. hohe, scharfe Wangenknochen, die vollen, sinnlichen Lippen und das starke, breite Kinn. Sein langes, glattes schwarz glänzende Haar war unglaublich dicht. Er hob leicht das Kinn, eine Andeutung, daß ihm ihre Musterung nicht entgangen war und ihm auch nichts ausmachte. Fast wirkte er, als genieße er ihren durchdringenden Blick.

Fiona hatte noch nie einen Mann getroffen, der mehr erotische Ausstrahlung besaß als dieser Fremde. Der krasse Unterschied zwischen den beiden Männern war deutlich zu sehen. Jay´s aufgetakelter Cowboy-Look. seine künstlichen Locken und angeberischen Goldkettchen waren genau das Gegenteil von dem legeren, bequemen und selbst bewussten Auftritt des Fremden.

"Möchten Sie vielleicht die Polizei rufen, Ma´am?" fragte der Fremde mit angenehmer, tiefer Stimme.

"Nein!" antwortete Fiona.

Er stieß Jay von sich. "Such dir einen passenden Gegner, Cowboy!" sagte er mit ironischem Unterton.

"Sie ist zu klein und ich bin zu groß für dich!"

Die Beleidigung saß. Jay blies sich auf. "Kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Kram, Fremder!" gab Jay hasserfüllt zurück.

"Das mache ich gerade! Also, Muggel, du hast hier nichts mehr zu suchen!"

"Jay, komm schon!" warf Tucker mit fester Stimme ein.

"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst du, du kannst in meine Stadt kommen und mich herumkommandieren?" gab Jay scharf zurück und schob die Hand des Jungen weg.

Er sah zu Fiona, die ihn leicht angrinste. "Dumme Schlampe!" sagte er zu ihr. Blitzschnell fuhr der Fremde dazwischen und drehte Jay den Arm auf den Rücken. Nur ein bisschen Druck genügte und schon war Jay auf den Knien.

"Ich glaube, du möchtest dich bei der Lady entschuldigen, Cowboy!" schlug der Mann mit drohender Stimme vor.

Jay´s Augen verengten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen. "Ich höre nichts!" rief der Fremde und verstärkte seinen Griff.

"Tschulige!" brachte Jay gepresst hervor.

Der Mann ließ ihn los, dann wandte er sich an Tucker.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Tucker hob den Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er den fremden Mann voller Reue an.

Fiona sah zu dem Fremden. Warum hatte er überhaupt Partei für sie ergriffen? Er war noch niemals aus dieser Gegend. Noch nie hatte jemand sie verteidigt. Alle hatten zu viel Angst vor Jay Butlers und seinen Brüdern. Clovis, der zweitälteste, war ein bösartiger, gemeiner Bursche. Gerüchten zufolge sollte er eines Abends einem seiner Hunde erschossen haben, weil ein Gebell ihn nach einen durchgezechten Nacht aus den Schlaf gerissen hatte. Jackson, der dritte der Brüder, war besonders für seine brutale Ausdrucksweise gegenüber Frauen bekannt. Emmet, der viert geborene, war Jay völlig ergeben, er hatte sogar seinen der Ladenbesitzer festgehalten, damit Jay ihn verprügeln konnte, weil ihm die Preise nicht passten. Die Butlers waren der Meinung, sie ständen über den Gesetz. Sie terrorisierten jeden, der ihnen in den weg war. Doch der Fremde ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Er hatte keine Angst vor Jay und Fiona hatte das Gefühl, daß er auch dann nicht beeindruckt gewesen wäre, wenn er all die Geschichten über die Butler-Brüder gekannt hatte.

"Um was geht es hier eigentlich?" fragte der Fremde ruhig, aber kalt.

Jay warf Fiona einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

"Vorgestern Abend hat sie mir ein Bier über mein bestes Hemd geschüttelt. Ich verlange das sie die Reinigung bezahlt!"

Der Fremde hörte ein leises "Pfff" hinter sich und mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Er sah zu Fiona, die den verächtlichen Blick von Jay unverhohlen erwiderte.

"So etwas Ungezogenes haben Sie getan?"

Fiona mußte ebenfalls lächeln. "Ja.. ich geb es zu.. Ich habe es getan! Aber er weiß wofür, er das verdient hat!" antwortete sie gespielt schuld bewusst. Sein lächeln wurde breiter und verschwörerischer. Der Fremde sah ihr länger als nötig in die Augen und sein Blick nahm sie gefangen. Plötzlich überkam sie eine ungeheure Sehnsucht. Er schien kein Fremder mehr zu sein, er hatte sich mit ihr verschworen.

"Ich bin entsetzt, das zu hören!" sagte der Fremde ironisch, dann sah er wieder zu Jay.

"Ihr bestes Hemd? Das muß ein schrecklicher Verlust für Sie sein!"

Er griff in Hosentasche, zog eine Zwanzigdollar-Note hervor und hielt sie Jay entgegen.

"Hier! Bitte sehr! Das sollte wohl für die Reinigung ihren schicken Ausstattung reichen!"

Jay knurrte und griff nach den Schein, doch der Fremde ließ den Geldschein fallen. Jay warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und bückte sich dann um den schein aufzuheben und stopfte es sich dann in die Hose.

"Laß dich nicht noch mal in ihrer Nähe blicken, Cowboy!" sagte der Fremde schließlich drohend.

Jay funkelte in böse an. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. /Was bildet sich der Typ überhaupt ein../

"Wenn Sie auf der gleichen Straßenseite wie du aufkreuzt, wechselst du die Seite, Kapiert? Wenn nicht, werde ich dich daran eben erinnern müssen!"

Jay machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.

"Schon gut!" brachte er gepresst hervor, doch der Fremde hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr zu, er wandte sich einfach ab. Die Geste war noch beleidigender als ein Schlag im Gesicht. So konnte aber der Fremde nicht sehen, welch Hasserfüllten Blick ihm Jay noch zuwarf, bevor er seinen Sohn am Arm packte und mit sich wegzog. Sein Rückzug bewirkte auch, das sich die Menschenmenge zerstreute. Der Fremde Mann wandte sich an Fiona und schob sich den Hut in den Nacken. Er streifte sich die Handschuhe ab und steckte sie sich in den Gürtel. Dann fuhr er sich durch das lange, schwarze Haar. /Ein Einzelgänger../ schoss es Fiona durch den Kopf. /Ein Außenseiter, der es auch bleiben wollte./

"Vielen Dank, daß sie mir geholfen haben, Mr.."

"Black, Sirius Black!"

"Sehr angenehm.. Fiona Denbers!" erwiderte sie und streckte die Hand aus.

Sirius ergriff ihre Hand. Er hatte einen festen Händedruck und seine Berührung sandte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Sirius stieß einen tiefen seufzter aus, als er den beginnenden Bluterguss an ihrer Hand sah. Sanft streichelte er mit den Fingern darüber. Sofort bekam Fiona eine Gänse haut. Dann hob er ihre Hand an den Mund. Fiona spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Zärtlich küsste er die gerötete Stelle, dann strich er ihren Arm herunter und legte seinen Arm um sie, um sie näher an sich zuziehen.

"Besser?" fragte er besorgt

"Hat er Sie noch woanders verletzt?" Fiona wurde rot. Sie war ihm so nahe.. so nahe war sie einen Mann schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Er duftete nach Shampoo, Seife und Wildnis- Sinnlich und Männlich! Sein Blick ließ sie stocken.

"Nein.." sagte sie schließlich.

Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr herunter, den Blick auf ihre Lippen geheftet. "Sind Sie sicher?" Seine Stimme klang zärtlich und voller Sehnsucht. Es brachte Fiona fast um den Verstand. "Nicht ganz.." flüsterte sie atemlos, dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war ein sanftes streicheln über ihren Lippen, aber Fiona konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie öffnete den Mund und lud ihn ein den Kuß zu vertiefen. Sirius war recht erstaunt. Er hatte nur ihre Lippen berührt, aber sie hatte sich ihm mit soviel Hingabe geöffnet, das er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Ihre Zungen gerieten in einen atemberaubendes Spiel und erweckten eine nie gekannte Leidenschaft. Fiona schlang ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub die Finger in seinen Haar. Was war in sie gefahren? Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht mal eine Stunde. Mit äußerster Willenanstrengung löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. Sie räusperte sich und strich sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr.

"Und? Was führt Sie nach Silver Creek?" brachte sie schließlich hervor, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen, doch Black wandte sich um.

Er rollte den langen Mantel zusammen und legte ihn in eine Seitentasche des Chromglänzenden Motorrads. Die Maschine war Fiona vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich übernahm Sirius alle Reparaturen selbst. Sie traute ihm zu, das er sehr geschickt mit den Händen war.

"Wo is den das nächste Hotel?" fragte er, ihr immer noch den Rücken zugewandt.

Fiona atmete tief durch.

"Wahrscheinlich in Los Angeles!" gab sie scherzhaft zurück.

"Wir haben hier nur ein kleines Motel, es liegt am Stadtrand. Aber es ist sehr sauber und gemütlich, wir nennen die Besitzerin Mrs. Blitzblank!" Sirius lachte leise.

"Wenn ich nur ein Bett und eine Dusche hätte, wäre ich schon begeistert."

Fiona beobachtete ihn kurz. Hatte der Mann gar kein Zuhause? Er wirkte so allein und traurig.

"Sie brauchen nur die Hauptstraße zu folgen" erklärte sie weiter und streckte die noch zitternde Hand in der Richtung. "Kurz bevor Sie auf die Landstraße kommen, sehen Sie es schon!"

Sirius schaute in die Richtung und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Sitz seines Motorrads.

"Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, was eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen Motel und Hotel ist" sagte er lächelnd und fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare, das auf seine Schultern herabfiel.

Sie riss sich zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, das sie ihn schon wieder anstarrte. Sie hob die schultern und streckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen, ihrer verblichenen, engen Jeans.

"Ein Motel möchte gerne mal ein Hotel werden, wenn es groß ist!"

Sirius lachte und musterte Fiona erneut. Eine Frau mit Mut und Witz. Eine seltene Komibation. Sie errötete und blickte verlegen zum Boden.

"Sehen Sie mich bitte an, Fiona!" sagte er sanft.

Fast augenblicklich schaute sie ihn wieder in die Augen. Verdammt noch mal. so hatte sie ein Mann noch nie angesehen! Sie bekam wieder weiche Knie. Sirius Black gab ihr irgendwie das Gefühl sie sei eine wunderschöne, begehrenswerte Frau. Dieser Blick weckte aber auch Sehnsüchte in ihr, die sie lange verdrängt hatte. Wie es war geliebt zu werden. Es rief Bilder in ihr wach, in denen ein kräftiger, männlicher Körper neben ihr lag und sie warme Haut spürte...

Ein Moment genoss sie die Erinnerung, die sie völlig aus ihren Kopf verbannt hatte, seit sie sich vor 13 Jahren von ihren Mann scheiden lassen hatte. Schnell verscheuchte die Gedanken mit einen heftigen Kopfschütteln.

"Besuchen Sie jemanden in Silver Creek?" zwang sie sich zu fragen.

"Nein!" Sirius verschränkte selbstgefällig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Machen Sie hier Urlaub?" fragte sie weiter, obwohl urlaub ihr sehr unwahrscheinlich vorkam.

"Nein!"

"Nur auf der Durchreise?" Sirius lächelte.

"Sie sind recht neugierig, Fiona Denbers!" Fiona erwiderte das lächeln.

"Und Sie sind sehr verschlossen!" Sie beobachtete sein breites Lächeln und ertappte sich dabei, sich zu wünschen das sie mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

/Bist du verrückt geworden/ fragte sie sich gleichzeitig. Sie hatte doch schon genug Ärger am Hals. Ihre Ranch, die nicht wirklich gut lief zurzeit, mit Faith, ihrer frühreifen Tochter, ganz zu schweigen von Jay Butler. Die Sache heute würde bestimmt ein Nachspiel haben. Warum wollte sie jetzt noch ein völlig fremden Mann anlachen? Der noch dazu recht geheimnisvoll und verschwiegen war. Und solchen Männern hatte sie genug Erfahrungen gemacht!

"Einfach die Strasse entlang, sagten Sie?" fragte er während ihm seinen irritierten Blick wieder über ihr Gesicht gleiten ließ.

"Ja.. Sie können es gar nicht verfehlen!" Sirius nickte und machte Anstalten sich auf den weg zu machen.

"Warum...warum kommen Sie nicht heute zum Abendessen vorbei?" fragte sie plötzlich. Die Worte waren ihr einfach so heraus gerutscht.

"Schließlich haben Sie mich vor einer Prügelei bewahrt.." fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, als er sie mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck anschaute.

"Das ist wohl das mindeste, um mich bei Ihnen zu bedanken!" Sie hatte das Gefühl, wie ein Teenager zu stottern.

Sirius rührte sich nicht. Seine Miene wirkte verletzt und traurig. Was war nur mit ihn los? Hatte jemand ihm so weh getan, das er sich niemanden mehr öffnen konnte? Er sah sie so lange stumm an, das sie schon glaubte, er würde überhaupt nicht mehr antworten, dann rieb er sich die Augen und strich sich eine Strähne aus den Gesicht und lächelte Fiona an.

"Wenn Sie mir dazu noch eine Kugel Vanilleeis servieren, dann haben Sie in mir ein Freund fürs Leben!"

Sie lächelte verlegen, dann erklärte sie ihm rasch den Weg zu ihrem Haus und gab ihm ihre Telefonnummer. Er versprach um Punkt Sieben dort zu sein.

"Ich muß Sie allerdings noch warnen!" fügte Fiona noch schnell hinzu.

"Ich hab eine ziemlich frühreife Tochter. Sie ist erst 13 Jahre, aber.."

Überrascht hob Sirius eine Augenbraue.

"Sie sind doch viel zu Jung für eine 13 jährige Tochter! Aber ich freue mich darauf, sie kennen zu lernen.!"

"wenn Sie wüssten.." sagte sie und versuchte nicht rot zu werden.

Sirius Black lächelte sie an und stieg auf sein Motorrad.

"Dann bis heute Abend, schöne Frau!" Dann war er verschwunden und Fiona blieb nur die Erinnerung an seinen hungrigen Kuß auf ihren Lippen.

Sie nahm ihre Einkauftaschen und packte sie in ihren Jeep. Probleme.. Dieser Mann wirkte so, als würde er Probleme mit sich bringen. Ein Einzelgänger. Ein Retter in der Not mit traurigen, unwiderstehlichen Augen. Ein Gutaussehender Herzensbrecher, wie er im Buche stand. Um solche Männer mußte man einen großen Bogen machen, oder man riskierte sich die Finger zu verbrennen. Langsam atmete sie durch. Sie hatte in ihren Leben keinen Platz mehr für solche Typen. Einer dieser Sorte hatte ihr gereicht. Sie brauchte einen verlässlichen Mann, der ihr auf der Ranch zur Hand ging, nicht jemanden, der einen mit seiner Ausstrahlung um den Verstand bringen konnte und der küsste wie... Entschlossen wandte sie sich um und stieg in den Jeep. Den ganzen Weg zu Fiona Denberss Ranch verfluchte Sirius sich selbst. Er wußte doch genau, das er sich nicht mit einer Frau einlassen durfte, doch er konnte es nicht sein lassen und den Helden spielen, nur um sie anschließlich so lange zu küssen, bis ihm die Knie weich wurden. Auf seiner Handfläche konnte er noch immer ihre Berührung spüren und der weiche Ton ihrer Stimme klang ihm noch in den Ohren, Die Wucht dieser Begegnung jagte ihm geradezu Angst ein. Eigentlich wollte er nur wissen warum diese Leute so im kreis standen, doch als er die Frau.. Fiona sah mußte er sie einfach helfen. Er seufzte. Fiona.. Wieso hatte diese Frau so eine Wirkung auf ihn. Zu dumm..Er hatte schon immer eine schwäche für Rothaarige.. uerst dachte er, es wäre Braun, aber als sie dann ins Sonnenlicht getreten war, hatte er die dunkelrote Tönung bemerkt. Dann kamen ihn ihre Augen wieder im Sinn.. so katzenhafte grüne Augen und eine Figur, bei der selbst ein Heiliger an die Sünde dachte. Und dann ihr Mund! Die weichen, vollen Lippen hatten ihn eingeladen, geradezu herausgefordert. Fiona erinnerte ihn sehr an Lily.. Sie hatte gewisse nahezu beängstigte Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinen Hals. Auch nach 14 Jahren gab er sich immer noch die Schuld an den Tod von seinen besten Freund und seiner Frau Lily. Doch Fiona, noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau getroffen, die er sofort küssen wollte. Und nicht nur Küssen, er hätte am liebsten ihren ganzen Körper mit den Mund erkundet. Er wollte alles an ihr haben.. Ihr Haar, ihren Körper...Ihr Herz! Seit seinen Freispruch vor einen Jahr, war er nun umhergezogen, nie länger an einen Ort geblieben als nötig. Die eigende Scham war es, die ihm von Stadt zu Stadt trieb, die ihn schon sein Leben lang begleitete. Er war ein Feigling und würde es bleiben. Denn wäre er nicht so ein einfältiger, naiver, vertrauenswürdiger Feigling dann würden James und Lily noch leben. Harry hätte seine Eltern noch und müsste nicht bei den verhassten Dursleys leben. Und auch Regulus, sein kleiner Bruder würde noch leben.

Hogwarts, seine Freunde, die Zauberei waren seine Freiheit gewesen! Sein Ausweg aus einer brutalen Kindheit. Er hatte den köstlichen Erfolg erlebt. Er war beliebt, verehrt, beneidet gewesen und hatte jede Menge Auszeichnungen und Preise gewonnen. Doch alles, was von dem Rausch übrig geblieben war, war die Erinnerung an einen heftigen Schmerz. 12 Jahre! 12 qualvolle Jahre in einen Gefängnis zu sitzen, was Menschen unwürdig war. 12 Jahre Einsamkeit. Allein das wissen der Unschuld war das einzige gewesen, was ihm bewahrt hatte nicht verrückt zu werden. Auch nach den Freispruch hielten ihm viele noch für den Mörder.. und einige behaupteten er wäre durch die vielen Jahre in Askaban wahnsinnig geworden.. Vielleicht hatten sie ja in den Punkt recht. Aber nach 12 Jahren kann man nicht in sein Altes Ich.. Man hat sich verändert. Es hat sich ins Hirn gebrannt. An die Vergangenheit wollte er nicht mehr denken und erst recht nicht an die Zukunft. Er lebte von einen Tag zum anderen und verschwendete keinen Gedanken an die eigene Einsamkeit, die große Leere in seinen Innern. Sirius erreichte die Einfahrt zur Fiona´s Ranch. Er bremste und sah sich eine Weile um. Es war offensichtlich, das die Ranch florierte und hohe Umsätze einfuhr. Er sollte umkehren und so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, bevor er am Ende zu viel empfand für diese Frau und ihre frühreife Tochter. Er fragte sich, wo Fiona´s Ehemann war. Niemand würde eine so schöne und Intelligente Frau jemals verlassen wollen. Wahrscheinlich war er verstorben. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung. Er seufzte. Nun, er würde jetzt ein gutes Abendessen einnehmen und sich dann so schnell wie möglich verabschieden.


	2. Sirius Kapitel 2

KAPITEL 2.

Fiona dachte an Sirius Black, diesen faszinierenden Fremden, der sie so heldenhaft gerettet hatte, den sie einfach so geküßt hatte. Sie sah seine grauen Augen vor sich.. den tiefen, brennenden Blick, der Sehnsüchte in ihr wachrief, die sie lange nicht gehabt hatte. Sie seufzte.

Vielleicht war es nicht so klug gewesen, Jay ein Glas Bier über den Kopf zu kippen. Jay hatte sie in seiner Lieblingskneipe entdeckt und darauf gedrängt, das sie mit ihn tanzte. Nachdem sie immer abgelehnt hatte war es sogar so weit gegangen, sie von Stuhl zu zerren und mit sich zur Tanzfläche zuziehen. Fiona war furchtbar wütend geworden und hatte sich einfach nicht beherrschen können. Da hatte sie ihn kurzerhand ein wenig abgekühlt. Sicher wurde er von seinen Brüdern dafür verhöhnt und es geschah ihm ganz recht. Und diesen Ekel hatte sich Sirius einfach entgegen gestellt. Noch immer spürte sie seinen kräftigen und elektrisierenden Händedruck und noch immer brannte sein hungriger Kuß auf ihren Lippen. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie leidenschaftlich er werden würde, wenn... Sie räusperte sich.. ,Er ist nur auf der Durchreise.. ´ hämmerte sie sich ein. Aber ist mußte auch zugeben, das sie gerne mit ihm geflirtet hatte.. Früher, da hätte sie sich leicht verlieben können in einen großen, gutaussehenden Fremden mit magischen Augen und einen so traurigen Blick. Wild schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Oh nein.. vergiss es doch endlich.. es war nur ein Kuß!" sagte sie sich laut. Sie mußte sich zusammenreissen.

"Sprichst du wieder mit dir selbst?" Faith stand plötzlich hinter ihr und Fiona fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

"Verdammt, Faith! Mußt du dich so anschleichen?" Faith sah ihre Mutter verständnislos an. "Ich hab mich nicht angeschlichen! Ich bin ganz normal durch die Tür gekommen! Aber du warst ja wieder in deinen Tagträumen! Der Typ hat es dir ja wohl echt angetan!" Fiona sah ihre Tochter erstaunt an. Sie beängstigend so ihre Tochter reden zu hören. "Nein Faith.. hat er mich nicht!" Faith grinste und lehnte sich an die Spüle. "Wer ist den nun der Typ, der heute kommt, Mom? _Dein_ Freund?" fragte sie neugierig. "Nein, Liebes.. er ist nicht _mein_ Freund! Ich habe ihn in der Stadt kennen gelernt. Er hat mich vor Jay beschützt!" erklärte Fiona leicht verträumt. Faith rümpfte die Nase. "Tucker´s Vater? Der mir ständig in die Wange kneift, als wäre ich ein Stück Obst?" Fiona lachte leise auf. "Genau, Schatz! Jay Butler! Du hast eine sehr bildhafte Art dich auszudrücken!"

"Und warum hat Butler dich bedroht?" fragte Faith auf den Weg ins Esszimmer, wo sie den Tisch deckte.

"Sagen wir mal so, ich war vor 2 Tagen in einer Bar nicht besonders nett zu ihm!" sagte sie ironisch und schaute in den Backofen und lehnte sich dann an den Küchentresen. Faith sah ihre Mutter tadelnd an, als sie wieder in die Küche kam.

"Mom, bist du nicht immer diejenige, die mir erklärt, daß ich meine Wutausbrüche unter Kontrolle halten soll?" Fiona lächelte, als sie die vorwurfsvolle Stimme ihrer Tochter hörte.

"Wenn ich einen Wutausbruch habe, fliegen wenigstens keine Gegenstände herum oder es geht was kaputt.." sagte sie mit einen vielsagenden Blick zu Faith, die daraufhin die Augen verdrehte. "Aber ja, ich hatte einen Wutausbruch! Ich hab mich auch gleich entschuldigt, aber es war schon zu spät!" Faith warf ihrer Mutter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Du weißt genau, das ich das nicht kontrollieren kann!" sagte sie und nahm das Besteck. Fiona seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß.. Tut mir leid, süße.." Faith konnte wirklich nicht dafür. Immer wenn ihre Tochter in Wut geriet oder sie ihren willen nicht bekam, passierten komische Dinge.

Glas zersprang einfach so, Sachen flogen durch die Luft. Das war auch schon so oft in der Öffentlichkeit passiert, darum waren die beiden nicht allzu beliebt in der Stadt. Die Leute behaupteten sie wären Hexen. Faith fand das nicht schlimm, das sie für eine Hexe gehalten wurde, doch ihre Mutter tat ihr leid. Das war auch der Grund warum sie keine Freundinnen hatte und auch einer der Gründe warum die Ranch zurzeit nicht lief. Aber am schlimmsten fand sie, das die Männer von Silver Creek ihre Mutter zwar attraktiv fanden, aber einen großen Bogen um sie machten. Fiona ging nur in die Stadt, wenn sie Vorräte kaufen mußte und das war schon schlimm genug.

"Also.. Magst du ihn? Und mag er dich?" bohrte sie beim Thema weiter, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten. "wer, Liebes? Jay?"

"Quatsch.. dieser Typ, der heute zum Abendessen kommt. Für den du dich so schick angezogen hast und der den Apfelkuchen bekommt. Hoffentlich ist er es wert!" sagte Faith nüchtern. "Fai, bitte.. laß deine Sprüche!" Sie strich sich unsicher über die weiße Bluse. "Findest du, das ich übertreiben habe?" Fiona sah zu ihrer Tochter, die nur den Kopf schüttelte.

"Du bist wunderschön, Mom! Wie sieht er den aus?"

"Geheimnisvoll und Verwegen..." rutschte es ihr sofort heraus. Faith grinste. "Du scheinst ja echt in diesen Typ verknallt zu sein!" Fiona sah sie groß an. "Bin ich nicht! Ich bin kein Teenager mehr.. Nimmst du bitte die Gläser!" sagte Fiona schnell und trug das Tablett mit den Salat in das Esszimmer. Faith grinste ihrer Mutter noch hinterher. Dann sah sie zu den Gläsern und konzentrierte sich und plötzlich hoben sich die 3 Gläser wie von Geisterhand in die Luft und folgten Faith ins Esszimmer. Als Fiona sich zu ihr umdrehte erschrak sie. "FAITH! Du weißt das sollst du lassen!" rief sie böse. Faith verlor die Kontrolle über sie Gläser und sie fielen zu Boden, wo sie zerbrachen. Fiona seufzte genervt. "Faith.." Sie bückte sich und hob die Scherben auf. "Bitte mach das nicht vor unsern Besuch." Faith nickte. Sie wußte das, was sie manchmal machte, ihrer Mutter Angst einjagte.

"Und hol bitte 3 neue Gläser. Aber bitte mit den Händen." fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. Plötzlich hörten sie draußen ein Motorrad knattern. Fiona´s Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und begann dann zu rasen. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht daran geglaubt, das Sirius Black tatsächlich kommen würde.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie immer wieder an den Kuß denken müssen. das schlimmste daran war eigentlich, das sie sich seit der Scheidung nicht mehr so treiben lassen. Demnoch mußte sie sich eingestehen, das sie einsam war, sehr einsam sogar. Seit der Trennung von ihren Mann hatte sie sich nie wider mit einen anderen Mann eingelassen.

"Mom, er fährt ein Motorrad!" rief Faith voller Entrüstung und holte sie so aus den Gedanken. "Fai, du brauchst dich nicht aufführen, als seist du meine Mutter! Er ist nur ein Freund!" seufzte sie und hob schnell die letzten Scherben auf.

"Jaaah, klar.. _Freund!_" warf Fai ironisch ein und schaute weiter aus den Fenster und beobachtete den Mann weiter neugierig.

"Ach du meine Güte! Mom, er hat lange Haare" Fiona lief aufgeregt in die Küche und warf die Scherben in den Müll.

"Faith.. Hör bitte auf, dich wie deine Großmutter zu benehmen und deck den Tisch zu ende!" Faith grinste zu ihrer Mutter rüber.  
"Okay, aber nur noch eine Sache.." Fiona wandte sich vom Herd zu ihr um und seufzte hilflos. "Was?"

"Der ist total sexy!"

"Faith!" Sie sah ihre Tochter erstaunt an. Faith schenkte ihrer Mutter ein honigsüßes lächeln und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um Sirius Black weiter zu beobachten.

"Ich bring dich um, wenn du das in seiner Gegenwart sagst! Und hör auf, ihn durch die Gardinen anzustarren!" sagte sie und schaute auch aus den Fenster. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf wie sehr Faith sich zu verändert hatte. Was war nur aus ihren kleinen Mädchen geworden? wann war das überhaupt passiert? Auf einmal war ihre Tochter kein kleines Mädchen mehr.

"Bitte blamier mich nicht!" sagte sie sanft und zog ihr dabei zärtlich an den Zopf. Faith löste ihren Blick von dem Mann und folgte ihrer Mutter zum Tresen und nahm die Gläser, dann stieß sie ihr leicht in die Seite. "Einverstanden! Aber dafür will ich eine Gehaltserhöhung!" grinste Faith.

Ehe Fiona antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Faith zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand dann im Esszimmer. Fiona ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Augenblicklich spürte sie, wie ihr leichte Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild. Sie dachte daran wie sich Sirius Haar angefühlt hatte, wie weich seine Lippen gewesen waren und wie knapp seine Jeans an bestimmten Stellen gesessen hatten. Sirius nahm den Hut ab. "Hast du es dir noch mal anders überlegt?"

fragte er amüsiert, weil sie ihn so lange vor der Tür stehen ließ. Er hatte sie instinktiv geduzt und irgendwie schien es Fiona das natürlichste von der Welt zu sein. Sie trat einen schritt zurück und wurde rot, weil er sie ertappt hatte, das sie ihn anstarrte. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Komm doch rein!" sagte sie schnell und lächelte verlegen. Faith kam aus den Esszimmer und grinste. Fiona warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. "Faith, das ist Sirius Black!" Faith lächelte breit. "Sehr angenehm!" erwiderte das Mädchen. "Ganz meinerseits!" sagte Sirius und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Faith wurde rot. Kein wunder das er ihrer Mutter gefiel. "Was für eine Maschine fahren Sie den da? Ich habe ihr Motorrad gehört, als Sie vorgefahren sind!" fragte sie neugierig und ging zum Fenster und bewundert seine glänzende Maschine. "Das ist meine Harley!" sagte er sanft als er ebenfalls seine Maschine betrachtete. Man konnte den stolz in seiner Stimme genau hören. "Mein Baby!" Er lächelte Faith an. /Typisch.. warum nannten die Männer ihre Maschinen immer Baby/ dachte Fiona. "Cool! Könnten Sie mich vielleicht einmal mitnehmen?" fragte nun das Mädchen begeistert.

"Fai.. Laß unsern Gast doch erstmal ins Haus kommen!" unterbrach Fiona sie lachend. "Wir haben ziemlich selten Besuch." erklärte sie Sirius. "Ich nehme deinen Mantel und den Hut! Was möchtest du trinken?" Sirius gab ihr den Mantel und den Hut. "Ähm.. was du da hast! Ich bin nicht sehr wählerisch!" erwiderte er und blickte sie lange an. "Also.." begann Faith wieder, als sie beobachtete, weil sich ihre Mutter und Sirius ansahen. "Darf ich irgendwann mal auf Ihren Motorrad mitfahren?" Sirius zwang sich den Blick von Fiona zu wenden und sah dann wieder zu ihrer Tochter. "Das wird wohl nicht gehen. Ich reise morgen wieder ab." Faith sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an. Ihre grünen Augen, die denen ihrer Mutter so ähnlich waren und von Intelligenz und Jugendlicher Neugier sprühten, beunruhigten ihn. "Dann müssen Sie wohl heute abend noch eine Runde mit mir drehen!" sagte Faith bestimmend und schenkte ihn ein süßes lächeln. Sirius mußte ebenfalls lächeln und sah Fiona an. "Nur wenn deine Mutter auch eine Runde mit mir dreht!" sagte er und ließ Fiona nicht aus den Augen. "Moooooooom? Bitte!" fragte Faith flehend

Fiona sah Sirius noch ein paar Sekunden an und dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu Faith und seufzte. "Faith.. ich weiß nicht.."

Sirius betrachtete Mutter und Tochter. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es Fiona als Alleinerziehende Mutter mit einer so aufgeweckten Tochter haben mußte. Er fragte sich erneut wo Faith´s Vater war. /Verdammt.. was geht dich das eigentlich an../ ermahnte er sich selber. "Ja, los, Mom!" ahmte er Faith nach und lächelte Fiona an, so das sie dachte sie müsse dahin schmelzen. SIe konnte diesen lächeln nicht widerstehen. "Na schön, aber erst nach den Abendessen!"

"Jaaah!" freute sich das Mädchen und nahm Sirius Hand und zog ihn mit ins Esszimmer. Dort setzte er sich an den Tisch und war nun Faith´s ununterbrochene scharfe Musterung ausgesetzt.

"Nun.. was ist den dein Lieblingsfach in der Schule?" fragte er nach einer Weile, als er anfing sich unwohl zu fühlen.

"Große Pause" gab sie schlagfertig zurück. Sirius lachte leise. "Ich bin nicht mehr in der Schule!"

"Heißt das, die Schule ist wirklich irgendwann vorbei?" fragte sie ironisch. Sirius schaute hilflos zu Fiona rüber.

"Frühreif war stark untertrieben!" Fiona schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Faith beugte sich vor und musterte Sirius abermals.

"Sie sehen tatsächlich etwas Verwegen aus! Vielleicht machst das der Dreitagebart!"

Sirius sah das Mädchen erstaunt an und dann hörten sie, wie der Kochlöffel, mit dem Fiona noch grad ihre Soße umgerührt hatte, mit einen lauten scheppern zu Boden fiel. Sie wirbelte herum und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Faith böse an. "Faith!" Sirius lachte leise und sah den leichten Rotschimmer in Fiona´s Gesicht.

Cleveres Mädchen, dachte Sirius nur. Dabei war er Faith fast dankbar für die freche Bemerkung. Fiona sah hinreißend aus, wenn sie so aufgebracht war. Ihre Augen schienen zu glühen und ihre geröteten Wangen waren so frisch und anmutig. Sie wollte schnell etwas sagen, doch er kam ihr zuvor. "So, so.. Verwegen! Soll ich das nun als Kompliment auffassen oder nicht?" fragte er mit betont verführerischer Stimme.

"Faith, würdest du jetzt bitte freundlicherweise den Tisch zu ende decken!"

"Ja, Mom" gab das Mädchen gereizt zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich sag nur: Stubenarrest bis zum Abitur! Alles Klar?" erwiderte Fiona trocken.

Faith sprang auf, aber bevor sie in die Küche verschwand, zwinkerte sie Sirius noch verschwörerisch zu und grinste. er mußte ebenfalls grinsen, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Das Mädchen war einfach entzückend.

Fiona ließ verzweifelt die Hände sinken. Sie ging zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich auf Faith´s Stuhl.

"Siehst du jetzt, welche Kämpfe ich hier auszustehen habe?" Sirius grinste bei Fiona´s versuch das Thema zu wechseln.

"Bleiben wir doch bitte beim Thema. Ich hatte eine Frage gestellt!" Sie blickte zur Seite.

"Naja .. du hast eben so etwas Verwegenes." gab sie zu.

"Ist das nun ein Kompliment oder nicht?" beharrte er und hob erwartungsvoll die dunklen Augenbrauen. Fiona lächelte verlegen. "Faith hat es schon ganz richtig gesehen, Das liegt wahrscheinlich am Dreitagebart!"

Unwillkürlich strich sich Sirius übers Kinn. "Er gefällt dir nicht?"

"Doch! er macht dich so unglaublich sexy.." sagte sie spontan und im nächsten Moment schlug sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

Sirius lächelte. "Dann soll das wohl eher ein Kompliment sein! Danke sehr! Ich find dich übrigens auch unheimlich sexy!"

Fiona wußte, das sie dieses Thema jetzt sofort beenden mußte. Schnell stand sie auf. "Das essen ist fertig!"

"Feigling!"

Und wenn schon! In diesen Fall war Fiona gern ein Feigling. Den Sirius sah nicht nur gefährlich gut aus, er konnte ihr auch wirklich gefährlich werden. Sie merkte schon jetzt, welche Sehnsucht in den letzten Stunden in ihr erwacht war. Sehnsucht nach etwas, was sie nicht haben konnte. Sehnsucht nach einem Mann, der nicht bleiben würde. Sirius strahlte einfach zu viel Erotik aus. Es war so leicht, sich von ihm verführen zu lassen.

"Nein, nicht feige," sagte sie schließlich. "Nur klug!" Sie lächelte, um der Antwort die schärfe zu nehmen.

Dennoch hatte sie ihn damit getroffen. "Ja genau..", gab Sirius ernüchtert zurück. "Sehr klug!"

Schnell stand sie auf und lief in die Küche um das essen zu servieren. Sie spürte, wie er sie beim Umfüllen des Essens beobachtete.

"Hoffentlich hat du Hunger. Ich glaube, ich habe für eine ganze Fußballmannschaft gekocht!" Sie wandte sich mit der Schüssel in der Hand um und blickte direkt in seine grauen Augen, aus denen er sie voller Begehren ansah. Augenblicklich stockte ihr der Atem. Sirius stand auf und nahm ihr die große Schüssel ab.

Ihre Finger berührten sich und Fiona zog erschrocken die Hand zurück.

„Ich bringe das Gemüse mit!" sagte sie eilig. Sirius verschwand mit der Schüssel wieder ins Esszimmer.

Fiona lehnte sich in der Küche an den Kühlschrank und atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Nur ein Freund ..Nur auf der Durchreise, sagte sie sich immer wieder.

Sie hörte, wie er drüben mit Faith sprach. Sie holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, dann ging sie mit beiden Schüsseln uns Esszimmer. Sirius stand auf und nahm ihr die Schüsseln ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch zur anderen und rückte Fiona den Stuhl zurecht und lächelte sie an. Sie war überrascht und geschmeichelt.

Während Fiona essen auf die Teller verteilte, sah Faith wieder musternd zu Sirius.

„Nun, was halten Sie von meiner Mutter? Möchten Sie gern öfter mit ihr ausgehen?"

„Faith.." Fiona blickte über die Schulter und sah Sirius an. Sie wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzeln.

„Ein Mann müßte ein Vollidiot sein, um nicht mit deiner Mutter ausgehen zu wollen. Ich bin kein Idiot. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich ihr Typ bin." Er schob Fiona vorsichtig den Stuhl hin und sie ließ darauf sinken.

Dabei raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr: „Du siehst übrigens wunderschön aus, Fiona!" Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr und sandte eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper. Dann ging er um den Tisch herum und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„Mir hat er auch den Stuhl zurechtgerückt, Mom!" strahlte Faith. „Ist das nicht süß?"

Fiona lächelte ihrer Tochter zu. „Es ist überraschend, soviel kann man sagen!" erwiderte sie und versuchte den durchdringend Blick von Sirius standzuhalten. Sie blickte auf ihren Teller und konzentrierte sich aufs essen.

Das ist nichts als Leidenschaft, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Die heftigste Leidenschaft, die sie je erlebt hatte. Aber sie war keine abenteuerlustige Frau mehr. Sie hatte ihre eigene Spontaneität schon vor Jahren abgelegt.

Fiona war während des Essens ziemlich schweigsam. Sie hörte gern zu, wie sich Faith und Sirius unterhielten.

Normalerweise war Faith recht schüchtern gegenüber fremden Männern, aber mit Sirius Verstrickte sie sich sofort in eine heftige Diskussion über den geeigneten Streich für den Lehrer. Faith lachte und schäkerte mit ihm und er schäkerte zurück.

Zum ersten Mal seit dreizehn Jahren fühlte sich Fiona verletzlich und das machte ihr Angst. Sie wußte nicht genau, ob es gut oder schlecht war, aber sie würde ohnehin nicht die Chance bekommen, das herauszufinden.

Schließlich mußte sie damit abfinden, das Sirius nach dem Abendessen aus ihrem Leben verschwand und sie ihn nicht wiedersehen würde.

Sie hätte klüger sein sollen und ihn gar nicht erst zum Essen einladen dürfen. Dann müßte sie hinterher nicht mit der Erinnerung an diesen Abend leben.

Sirius wandte sich an Fiona, als Faith aufstand und ins Bad gehen wollte.

„Du bist so still! Deine Tochter fragt mich richtig aus."

Fiona hob die Achseln und stocherte mit der Gabel in ihrem Stück Kuchen herum.

„Warum soll ich dich ausfragen? Du verläßt doch morgen die Stadt." Augenblicklich bereute sie, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich von ihrer Enttäuschung hinreißen lassen.

„Ich habe es dir von Anfang an gesagt, Fiona!"

Das klang entschuldigend und Fiona schämte sich, weil sie ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machte.

„Tut mir leid!" sagte sie leise. Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich durch Haar. Genau das wollte er verhindern.

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Ich versteh dich. Glaub mir, wenn ich nicht.. " Er brach an, als Faith zurück kam. Faith sah zu ihrer Mutter, die sie gequält gekünstelt anlächelte. Sie sah traurig aus. Sie konnte sich auch denken warum. Ihr Blick ging zu Sirius, der am Fenster stand.

„Ähm.. ich räume dann schnell den Tisch ab! " warf sie in der gespannten Situation ein und sammelte die Teller ein. Sirius drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und beobachtete Faith beim abräumen. Faith ging mit den Tellern und Schüsseln in die Küche, als plötzlich die letzte Schüssel sich in die Höhe erhob und dem Mädchen folgte. Sirius sah entgeistert auf die Schüssel und als Fiona seinen Blick sah und folgte, sprang sie entsetzt auf und griff nach der Schüssel.

In diesen Moment kam auch Faith wieder in die Küche und sah noch eben wie die Schüssel zu ihr rüber geflogen wollte und ihre Mutter hastig nach der Schüssel griff und nun panisch zu Sirius schaute. Faith schaute auch zu Sirius, der immer noch überrascht abwechselnd auf die Schüssel und ihrer Mutter schaute.

„Das ist nicht was du denkst.. ich kann das erklären.." sagte Fiona hastig. Plötzlich lächelte Sirius.

„Doch, ich glaube es ist genau das was ich denke!" sagte er und stand auf. Fiona´s Augen weiteten sich.

Jetzt wird er seine Sachen nehmen und gehen, dachte sie traurig und schaute zu Faith, die den Tränen nahe war. Sie ergriff den Arm ihrer Tochter und zog sie in ihren Arm.

„Wir verstehen, wenn du jetzt gehen willst.." fing sie an. Jetzt lachte Sirius auf. Fiona und Faith sahen ihn überrascht an. „Gehen? Wieso? Nur weil deine Tochter eine Hexe ist?" fragte er amüsiert.

Fiona wurde böse. „Meine Tochter ist keine Hexe!"

Sirius lächelte. Es mußte schwer für einen Muggel sein, dessen Tochter ihre Zauberkraft entdeckte.

„Doch, das ist sie!" Er sah das Fiona noch wütender wurde, doch Faith schien begeistert.

„Und du findest es nicht schlimm?" stieß das Mädchen hervor. Sirius lächeln wurde sanfter.

„Nein, ich weiß ja was du gerade durchmachst!"

„Was?" riefen die beiden gleichzeitig überrascht. Er seufzte. Das war klar.. das kann nur mir passieren, dachte er nüchtern. Ich versuche der Zauberwelt zu entkommen und dann treffe ich eine Muggelfrau, eine Bildschöne, dessen Tochter Zauberkräfte hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Faith, das macht jeder durch, der seine Kräfte entdeckt!"

Fiona schien jetzt verängstigt und drückte ihre Tochter enger an sich.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Faith, die sich von der engen Umarmung ihrer Mutter befreien versuchte.

„Bist du auch eine Hexe?" Wieder lachte Sirius.

„Eher ein Zauberer! Ja, das war ich mal!" Er war selbst überrascht, wie bitter seine Worte klangen.

„Aber wie.." Fiona hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen. Sirius lächelte sanft in ihre Richtung.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.." fing er an. Faith schaffte es endlich sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter zu befreien und ging zu Sirius. „Erzählst du es mir?"

Sirius sah zu Fiona, die immer noch nicht wußte was sie davon halten sollte. Sirius kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er dem Mädchen jetzt von Hogwarts oder der Zauberwelt erzählen? Ihr ein Floh ins Ohr setzen, obwohl er morgen wieder weiterzog? Immer mehr wünschte er sich, das er lieber nicht gekommen wäre.

Er seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie ein recht darauf das zu erfahren.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und bat Fiona und Faith sich zu setzten. Faith setzte sich neben Sirius und strahlte ihn an. Fiona setzte sich mit einen sehr misstrauischen Blick ihm gegenüber.

Sirius fing an zu erzählen. Von der Zauberwelt, die gut von den Muggeln behütet wurde. Von Hogwarts, wo junge Hexen und Zauberer ausgebildet wurden. Faith Augen wurden immer größer, wo man genau die Begeisterung sehen konnte. Sirius Blick huschte zu Fiona, deren Blick nicht so vor Begeisterung sprühte.

„Wow.. könnte ich auch auf die Schule?" fragte Faith begeistert. Fiona schloß die Augen. Sie wußte nicht wie sie grade mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Nein, kannst du nicht! Du bist schon auf einer Schule"

Sirius schaute zu Fiona, die, die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt hatte und ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände versteckte.

„Aber Mom.."

Verdammt noch mal.. fluchte Sirius, was hab ich schon wieder da angerichtet. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zu Fiona rüber gegangen und hätte sie in den Arm gezogen.

Sirius stand auf und nahm ihre Hand.

„Was ist jetzt mit den kleinen Motorradausflug, den ich dir unbedingt versprechen mußte?"

Faith sah zu ihrer Mutter rüber und der traurige Blick zwischen ihnen tat Sirius weh.

Fiona riß sich zusammen und lächelte . „Das klingt doch super, oder, Schatz?" Faith strahlte erst ihre Mutter und dann Sirius. „Ja! Los geht´s !" Sie drückte Sirius Hand.

Wenige Minuten später stand Fiona in ihrer Einfahrt und beobachtete, wie Sirius das Motorrad wendete.

Faith stand aufgeregt daneben und stieg dann hinter Sirius auf´s Motorrad.

„Halt dich gut an mir feste, Fai" hörte sie Sirius tiefe Stimme und drückte sich dann fest an den Mann und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. Sirius ließ seine Maschine an und sie heulte und schoß vorwärts und dann erhob sie sich plötzlich in die Luft. Fiona hielt erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. Das hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Ein fliegendes Motorrad. Sie hörte sie ihre Tochter vor vergnügen quietschte und lachte.

Er hatte nicht gelogen! Er war ein Zauberer. Wie konnte sie sich zu so einen Mann hingezogen fühlen, der alles verkörperte, was sie ablehnte? Womit sie nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte? Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihr Körper reagierte auf ihn, sobald sie ihn auch nur sah.

Wenn er in ihrer Nähe kam, zog er sie an wie ein Magnet.

Sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken, als sie sah, das Motorrad wieder zur Landung ansetzte. Sie hielten vor Fiona und Faith sprang begeistert ab.

„Hast du gesehen, Mom? Wir sind geflogen! Das war so cool.." Fiona lächelte und strich das zerzauste Haar ihrer Tochter wieder glatt.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Mom!" sagte Faith und schubst sie zum Motorrad. Sirius lächelte sie an.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern!"

Sie spürte förmlich schon seine Präsenz. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen beim bloßen Gedanken daran, wie nah sie ihm auf dem Motorrad kommen mußte, um sich an ihm festzuhalten. Doch dann ging einfach die Abenteuerlust mit ihr durch und ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, saß sie auch schon auf den Sozius.

„Rutsch mehr nach vorn und schling die Arme um meinen Bauch."

Fiona schluckte. Eine heftige Sehnsucht ergriff sie, als sie sich fest an seinen Rücken schmiegte und ihre Oberschenkel seine berührten.

„Du mußt deine Beine fest an meine drücken" erklärte er.

Sie zögerte, dann preßte sie die Schenkel fester an seine. Sie spürte, wie ein Zucken durch Sirius Körper ging. Das war wohl keine gute Idee gewesen.

Die Harley heulte wieder auf und schoß abermals vorwärts durch den warmen Nachtwind.

Fiona lachte hell auf. Sie schaute nach unten und sah ihre Tochter wild winken. Sie fühlte sich so lebendig wie noch nie.

Sie genoß das Gefühl, endlich wieder einmal einem Mann nahe zu sein. Es war so lange her, zu lange. Doch gleichzeitig verfluchte sie dieses Hochgefühl. Es erinnerte sich an die verrückte, verliebte Zeit mit Jason Braxton. In dem Sommer hatte sie sich in einen Hals über Kopf in einen begabten, jungen, draufgängerischen Rodeoreiter names Jason verliebt.

Jason fiel es leicht, Fiona zu erobern, er heiratete sie und kurz darauf war sie auch schon mit Faith schwanger.

Als sie eines Tages in den Wohnwagen kam, wo sie lebten, fand sie Jason im Bett mit ihrer damals besten Freundin.

Von da an ging alles schnell. Sie kehrte zu ihren Eltern zurück, brachte Faith zur Welt und baute sich schließlich ihre Ranch auf.

Und Jetzt? Wieder war sie fast soweit sich Hals über Kopf zu verlieben. In einen Mann, der sie auch wieder verlassen würde. Sie aber hatte sich geschworen, sich nie wieder ,mit so einen Mann einzulassen.

Sie würde sich nicht mehr von einem verwegenen Blick verführen lassen.

Augenblicklich richtete sich auf.

„Ich glaub, das reicht jetzt" rief sie Sirius zu.

Fiona´s Nähe löste in Sirius Körper ein heilloses Durcheinander aus. Er spürte sie an seinem Rücken und es war himmlisch und höllisch zugleich. Er fühlte ihre weichen Brüste, die arme, die sie um ihn geschlungen hatte, spürte ihre Schenkel, die direkt an seinen lagen.

Dann merkte er, wie sie sich aufrichtete. Sofort wurde ihm klar, daß der Ausflug damit beendet sein würde. Er wendete und flog den Rückweg an.

Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Er konnte doch von ihr nicht erwarten, das sie ernsthaft mit einem gespaltenen Menschen wie ihm eine Beziehung einging.

Wie konnte er außerdem seinen Lebensweg jetzt noch ändern? Wie sollte aus ihm der Mann werden, den Fiona eigentlich brauchte?

Die Antwort auf alle diese Fragen war einfach: Unmöglich!

Als sie wieder vor dem Haus landeten, wurden sie auch schon von Faith erwartet.

Sie kehrten wieder ins Esszimmer zurück und unterhielten sich. Sirius erzählte Faith etwas über seine Zeit in Hogwarts und mit Fiona über unverfängliche Themen, das Wetter, die Ranch. Alles persönliche wurde vermieden. Faith die erst interessiert zugehört hatte, war dann auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

Sirius schaute auf die Uhr und Fiona fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich. Sicher würde er sich jetzt auch verabschieden.

„Es ist bereits Mitternacht! Ich sollte langsam aufbrechen!" Sein Blick fiel auf Faith.

„Soll ich sie vielleicht für dich hochtragen?"

„Das wäre sehr nett. Danke. Sie wird mir langsam wirklich zu schwer!" sagte sie liebevoll und strich der schlafenden Faith sanft zärtlich durchs Haar.

Sirius spürte einen stechenden Schmerz. Was würde er dafür geben, das Fiona ihn so zärtlich anblickte und ihm so übers Haar strich. Er stand auf und hob das Mädchen vorsichtig hoch. Sie kam ihm leicht wie eine Feder vor. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin und schlang wie selbstverständlich die Arme um seinen Hals.

Diese kleine Geste des Vertrauens brachte Sirius fast um den Verstand.

Die Sehnsucht nach einen Leben, das für ihn nie erreichbar sein würde, drohte ihn zu überwältigen.

Fiona ging vorweg die Treppe hinauf. Er beobachtete dabei den sanften Schwung ihrer Hüften und hatte Gelegenheit, sich im Haus umzusehen.

Alles war ausgesprochen geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Indianische Webteppiche im leuchtenden Farben bedeckten den Boden, auf den schwere Eichentischen standen heimische Töpferarbeiten.

Faith Zimmer war typisch für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Auf dem Bett lag eine Decke mit Pferdemotiven, die Vorhänge waren aus den gleichen Stoff.

Sirius legte Faith vorsichtig auf das Bett, nachdem Fiona die Decke zurückgeschlagen hatte. Dann zog sie Faith die stiefel aus und deckte sie behutsam zu.

Sirius beobachtete, wie liebevoll sie sich um das Mädchen kümmerte. Sie zog ihr langsam die Spangen aus den Haaren und löste die langen Zöpfe.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen Schmerz in der Brust. Der Schmerz war so heftig, das er sich abwenden mußte.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter und nahm seinen Mantel und Hut von Haken.

Dann verließ er das Haus.

Die frische Abendluft verschaffte ihm kaum Erleichterung. Er spürte Fiona´s Anwesenheit bereits, bevor er ihre Berührung an seinen Arm fühlte. Die Geste elektrisierte ihn, und er zuckte zusammen.

Fiona machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, als sei er ein wildes Tier, vor dem am auf der Hut sein mußte.

Nun, vielleicht war es das auch!


	3. Sirius Kapitel 3

Hallo! Tadaaa 3 Kapitel ist on.. hab mich extra beeilt damit.. erstma möchte ich denjenigen danken, die wirklich diese FF von mir lesen! Danke! ist meine erste FF bei Fanfiction. Bei Kyra möchte ich mich besonders für ihre Reviews bedanken! und worüber ich mich besonders freue, da ich tatsächlich in einer Favoritenliste stehe.. freu Danke!

_So, nun zum Kapitel.. mir is aufgefallen, das ich beim schreiben viel an meinen ex denken mußte, darum ist das wohl an manchen stellen sehr..hmm.. wie soll ich sagen.. etwas ausgeartet ist.." Ich entschuldige mich auch, was ich den Armen Sirius in diesen Kapitel antue.. sorrry!"_

So und nun wünsche ich viel spaß beim lesen! 

Kapitel 3

Fiona hielt erstaunt den Atem an. Verlangen, Hitze, Sehnsucht, Einsamkeit, all das lag in Sirius Blick.

Sie dachte an den erregenden, verzehrenden Kuß, zärtlich, aber fordernd, sie erinnerte sich daran, welche Reaktionen er in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie selbst war doch genauso einsam, genauso hungrig.

„Komm", sagte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme.

Sie hatte plötzlich Angst. Er brauchte sie doch nur so voller Begehren anzusehen, und sie bekam weiche Knie.

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach weggelaufen. Aber als sie sein Gesicht im Lichtschein sah, hatte sie keine Chance mehr. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen, sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, aber er rührte sich nicht, stand da wie eine Statue. Sie machte noch einen Schritt vor und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

Sehr langsam streckte er die Hand aus und zog die an sich.

Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper. Sie spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb heftig hob und senkte, er streifte dabei sanft ihre Brüste. Sie dachte, das er sie küssen würde, statt dessen stöhnte er nur leise auf und legte die Stirn an ihre Schulter.

Fiona stockte der Atem, diese plötzliche Zärtlichkeit kam völlig unerwartet. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er nur Sex gewollt hätte.

Lange hielt er sie nur fest in den Armen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so warm und geborgen. Dann sagte er plötzlich leise: „Darf ich dein Haar anfassen?"

„Mein Haar?"

„Ja. Das wünsche ich mir schon, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil es wie Feuer leuchtet und wie Seide glänzt. Darf ich?"

„Ja" brachte sie atemlos hervor.

Vorsicht streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die einzelnen Strähnen.

„Wo zum Teufel ist dein Mann?" fragte Sirius plötzlich mit scharfer Stimme. Er beugte sich vor, atmete ihren Duft und küßte sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und die Schläfen.

Fiona war so überrascht von der Frage, das sie zunächst nicht antwortete. Sie wollte wirklich nicht über Jason reden, schon gar nicht mit einem Wildfremden, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, um sie zu retten.

Was interessierte es ihn überhaupt? Er reiste ja doch ab.

„Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage. Und ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht."

Er nickte. Fiona´s Blick fiel auf seinen Mund und sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie streckte die Finger aus und zog sanft die feine Linien seiner Lippen nach. Sirius schloß die Augen. Seine Stimme klang belegt, als er schließlich sprach.

„Fiona, wenn es hier nur um heißen, wilden Sex ging, würde ich keine Sekunde zögern."

Heißer, wilder Sex! Augenblicklich zogen Bilder vor ihren inneren Augen vorbei, wie Sirius ihr die Kleider von Körper riß, wie er ihrem Körper mit seinen großen, warmen Händen erforschte und sie sich dann leidenschaftlich liebten.. die ganze Nacht! Diese Vorstellung war ebenso verwirrend wie beängstigend. Sie schluckte und alles was ihr einfiel, war. „Ja."

„Aber ich würde dich gerne wirklich kennen, verstehst du?" Er nahm ihre Hand und preßte sie an seine Lippen, dann an seine Wange.

„Ich möchte dich gern richtig kennenlernen. Ich möchte gern wissen, was hinter deiner Stirn vor sich geht. Zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben möchte ich eine Frau seelisch und körperlich erfahren."

Was zum Teufel war bloß los mit ihm? Er hatte sich immer geschworen, sich nicht mit einer Frau einzulassen, die ihm auch emotional gefährlich werden konnte. Fiona gehörte zu den Frauen, um die er immer ein Bogen gemacht hatte und gerade sie begehrte er jetzt so sehr.

„Aber du bist ein ziemliches konservatives Mädchen, nicht wahr? Natürlich kannst du dich nicht auf ein Abenteuer für eine Nacht einlassen - dazu noch mit einem Herumtreiber. Das wäre ja geradezu draufgängerisch. "

Erneut begann Fiona zu zittern. Draufgängerisch war sie mit Jason gewesen. Aber Jason hatte jede Frau in seinen Wohnwagen geschleppt, die er kriegen konnte, in ihren gemeinsamen Wohnwagen, in ihr gemeinsamen Bett, in dem ihre Tochter gezeugt worden war.

Plötzlich wurde sie zornig. Wieso sollte sie Sirius vertrauen? Sie konnte ja nicht einmal sich selbst trauen.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich mich selbst gern quäle. Weil ich sowieso weiß, das eine so schöne, intelligente und wohlhabende.. " er blickte vielsagend auf das große Ranchhaus, „..Lady sich ohnehin nicht für mich interessiert."

„Hör auf, mir irgend etwas zu unterstellen. Du willst mich nur provozieren. Setz dich liebe auf dein _Baby_ und verschwinde! Das hast du doch von Anfang an gewollt! Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen!" rief sie wütend.

„Ich verschwinde nur, damit du dich nicht aus versehen doch zu draufgängerisch wirst." Wieder streichelte er ihr Haar. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob dein Mann tot ist. Nur ein Idiot würde dich verlassen."

„Du verläßt mich doch auch", gab sie vorwurfsvoll zurück, was sie aber sofort bereute. Es machte ihr Angst, einen Mann zu begehren, den sie noch nicht einmal kannte.

„Ich bin ja auch ein Idiot", sagte er schlicht und schaute sie traurig an, dann umarmte er Fiona noch einmal fest. Als er sich schließlich löste, war seine Miene schmerzverzerrt. Ohne Fiona anzusehen, schwang er sich auf sein Motorrad. So blieb er eine Weile sitzen, sie sah wie er mit sich kämpfte um die verlorene Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Sie selbst kämpfte mit ihrer Fassung. Die Hände fest zusammengeballt und versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wußte nicht was mit ihr los war.

Plötzlich wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Vielen Dank für das köstliche Abendessen. Es ist lange her, das eine Frau für mich gekocht hatte. Aber sie war keine Schönheit mit feuerroten Haaren."

Seine Worte schnitten sich in ihr Herz. Fiona biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Schließlich brachte sie hervor: „Keine Ursache. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, wohin auch immer sie geht."

Ihre Stimme klang verbittert. Er lächelte traurig.

„Die Reise geht nach nirgendwo, Fiona. Paß auf dich auf!"

Er lief davon. Vor irgend etwas, von dem sie nichts wußte. Und sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.

Sirius ließ den Motor der Maschine an. Noch einmal hob er die Hand zum Gruß an die Krempe, sein Blick dabei tat Fiona noch mehr weh.

Sie blickte dem Rücklicht nach, bis es von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Sofort legte sich Einsamkeit wie ein schweres Tuch auf ihre Seele.

Schließlich ging Fiona ins Haus, in der Gewißheit, das sie lange nicht einschlafen würde. Also stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und lehnte die Stirn an die kühlenden Kacheln und ließ das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln.

Zuerst was es nur ein zögerlich, leises Schluchzen. Ein paar Tränen, die sich mit dem warmen Wasser vermischten.

Sie dachte daran, daß noch nie ein Mann sie so zärtlich berührt hatte, wie Sirius Black, als er ihr über ihr Haar strich. Plötzlich schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, um das heftige, laute Weinen zu unterdrücken, das sie zu schütteln begann.

Doch es half nichts. Die Tränen strömten ihr unaufhörlich über die Wangen und das Schluchzen schien ihren ganzen Körper zu erfassen. Es wäre doch so einfach gewesen, den Fremden zu verführen.

Dennoch wußte sie, daß ihr eine Nacht mit ihm niemals genügt hätte. Bei dem Gedanken daran begann sie noch heftiger zu weinen.

Und außerdem mußte sie an Faith und ihre Zukunft denken und für sie eine zuverlässige und vernünftige Mutter sein.

Aber die Überlegung konnte dennoch den Tränenfluß nicht stoppen.

Sie begann zu frieren und drehte das Wasser ab, rieb sich trocken und zog ihr Nachthemd über. Dann setzte sie sich ans Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und starrte blind in die Nacht hinaus.

Direkt vor dem großen Tor zu Fiona´s Ranch hielt Sirius das Motorrad an. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, so heftig war der Wunsch, einfach umzudrehen und zu ihr zurückzukehren.

Er wollte zu Fiona, wollte ihr die Hose von den Schenkeln streifen, ihr die Bluse über den Kopf zu ziehen und endlich ihre Haut spüren. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte leise auf.

Verdammt! Es war einfach zu lange her, daß er mit einer Frau intim war. Seine Hormone spielten verrückt.

Es war sexuelle Lust. Begierde. Wirklich nur das?

Warum träumte der dann davon, Fiona an sich zu pressen und ihren Kopf an seiner Brust zu spüren, wenn sie nach dem Leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel einschlief? Warum waren seine Phantasien nicht mit dem erreichen des sexuellen Höhepunkts vorbei? Er war hungrig, das war schon richtig. Aber nicht allein nach Sex.

Wonach er sich sonst noch sehnte, daran durfte er gar nicht denken. Fiona Denbers war eine Traumfrau, und zwar ganz wörtlich: Eine Frau, von der er nur träumen durfte.

Sirius ließ die Harley wieder an und fuhr die Landstraße hinaus. Dort gab er wütend Gas und hoffte, daß der Fahrtwind ihn abkühlt und wieder zur Vernunft bringen würde. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, das eine Hälfte von ihm mit Fiona im Haus zurückgeblieben war? Woher kam diese unerträgliche Leere in seiner Brust?

Er legte die Strecke zum Motel in Rekordzeit zurück. Was sollte es? Er würde jetzt sowieso keinen Schlaf finden. Er konnte genauso gut sofort die Stadt verlassen. Vielleicht würde ihm die lange Fahrt durch die Nacht guttun, und bei Sonnenaufgang wäre er bereits weit genug weg.

Er parkte das Motorrad und stieg ab. Er war so in seinen düsteren Gedanken gefangen, das er die sich bewegenden Schatten und die Schritte auf dem Asphalt zunächst überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Erst als er in seinen Taschen nach dem Zimmerschlüssel kramte, überkam ihn eine seltsame Vorahnung, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Zu spät!

Als nächstes spürte er einen betäubenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf, der ihn in die Knie gehen ließ. Dann fühlte er, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit von der schmerzenden Stelle über seinen Nacken lief.

Der Angriff war so plötzlich und hinterhältig, das Sirius nicht reagieren konnte. Der nächste Schlag des Baseballschlägers traf ihn mit voller Wucht im Rücken, wirbelte sein Gesicht auf den rauhen Untergrund, der seinen Wange aufriß. Jemand trat ihm in die Rippen und preßte ihm gewaltsam die Luft aus den Lungen.

Er stöhnte auf und rang verzweifelt nach Atem.

Die Schläge und Tritte prasselten unerbittlich in rascher Folge auf ihn nieder. Sirius versuchte sich schützend zusammenzukauern, der Schmerz und die Panik lösten eine heftige Übelkeit aus, dann fühlte er, wie er sich eine ohnmächtige Kälte in ihm ausbreitete.

Plötzlich sah er sich als Kind zu Hause auf dem Teppich liegen, nachdem sein Vater ihn mehrfach den Cruciofluch aufgehalst hatte. Auf einmal fragte er sich, genauso wie damals, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, was er getan hatte, und der Schmerz wurde ihm vertraut, wurde leichter und er sagte sich noch in einem klaren Moment, daß jetzt wohl der Schock einsetzen würde.

Irgendwann hörten sie auf, ihn zu treten und auf ihn einzuschlagen. Sirius wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, seine Ohren waren taub von den donnernden Schlägen und er sah nur verschwommene Umrisse der Umgebung. Vage nahm er das Schlagen von Autotüren und das Anlassen von Motorrädern wahr, wurde ohnmächtig, kam wieder zu sich, verlor die Orientierung.

Stimmen drangen zu ihm wie durch Watte.

„Seht mal, Jungs! Hier gibt es sogar noch eine kleine Belohnung für uns."

Dann traf ihn ein letzter, heftiger Fußtritt ins Rückgrat.

„Hoffentlich war es die kleine Schlampe auch wert."

In ohnmächtiger Wut erkannte Sirius noch die Stimme, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

Das schrille Klingeln des Telefons schreckte Fiona aus einen unruhigen Schlaf. Erschrocken stürzte sie ans Telefon, damit Faith nicht geweckt wurde.

„Ja? Hallo?"

„Fiona..."

„Sirius? Was ist los?"

„Ich... komm bitte... Motel."

Sie hörte, das der Telefonhörer fallengelassen wurde, ohne das die Verbindung unterbrochen war.

„Sirius! Sirius!" rief sie verzweifelt, bekam aber als Antwort nur ein dumpfes Brummen aus der Leitung.

Hastig legte sie auf, schlüpfte in ihre Jeans und stopfte das Nachthemd mit zittrigen Fingern in den Bund. Dann raste sie in den Flur, riß ihre Jacke vom Haken und stürmte aus der Tür. Auf der Treppe ins Freie wäre sie fast gestolpert, dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte ins angrenzende Schlafhaus. Dort weckte sie zuerst Jimmy, einen ihrer Viehtreiber und bat ihn, im Haus bei Faith zu bleiben.

Anschließend rüttelte sie Tex wach, ihren kräftigsten Arbeiter, um ihn mit zum Motel zu nehmen.

Irgend etwas Grauenhaftes war passiert und sie war außer sich vor angst um Sirius. Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte die Panik zu verdrängen, dennoch fuhr sie den Jeep wie eine Lebensmüde und kam mit quietschenden Reifen vorm Motel zum stehen. Tex wurde nach vorne geschleudert und warf ihr nur einen überraschten und skeptischen Blick zu. Sicher hatte er sie noch nie so erlebt.

Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf Sirius Motorrad, das vorm Eingang geparkt gewesen war. Es war nicht mehr als ein Haufen Schrott, malträtiert, als hätte es jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet.

„Oh mein Gott!" flüsterte Fiona, die Stimme versagte ihr. Sie ließ die Fahrertür offen und rannte zum einzigen Motelzimmer, dessen Tür offenstand.

Sirius lag auf der Seite, der Telefonhörer baumelte vom Bett, so wie er ihn fallen gelassen hatte.

Bis auf das schrille Besetztzeichen war es totenstill im Raum. Noch nie hatte Fiona solche angst gehabt.

Sie stürzte zum Bett und berührte Sirius an der Schulter.

„Hilf mir, ihn in den Wagen zu bringen" sagte sie atemlos zu Tex.

Gemeinsam stützten sie Sirius, der kaum die Beine heben konnte. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, was Fiona erneut in Panik versetzte.

„Beeil dich, Tex"

Ihre Hände zitterten so heftig, das sie kaum lenken konnte. Die Rückfahrt zur Ranch schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Mit einem Arm versuchte sie Sirius zu stützen, aber er rührte sich nicht, war regungslos im Sitz zusammengesunken. Ständig wandte sie sich zu ihm um, um zu sehen ob er noch atmete.

Eins war klar: Nur ein Mensch, oder besser gesagt, nur eine Gruppe von Männern war in der Lage, eine so brutale tat zu begehen. Tränen strömten Fiona übers Gesicht. Aber sie wischte sie nicht weg, den sie konnte die Hand nicht vom Lenkrad nehmen und um nichts in der Welt würde sie Sirius loslassen, den sie mit der anderen Hand hielt.

Als sie endlich das Ranchhaus erreichten, stürmte Fiona hinein, um auch Jimmy zu Hilfe zu holen.

Sie erzählte ihm, was zuvor mit Jay passiert war uns stieß einen zornigen Fluch aus.

„Das ist alles alleine meine Schuld", brachte Fiona stöhnend hervor, als sie Sirius die Treppe hinauftransportierten. Sie legten ihn auf ihr Bett und Fiona hielt ihm schützend den Hand unter den Kopf, während sie ihn auf ihr Kissen gleiten ließ. Sirius stöhnte schwach.

Als sie ihre Hand unter seinem Kopf hervorzog, war sie blutverschmiert. Erneut schossen ihr Tränen ins Gesicht.

Haßerfüllt dachte sie an Jay und seine Brüder. Sie hätten ihn umbringen können. Verzweifelt ging sie ins Bad und wusch sich das Blut von den Händen. Wie sie Jay verachtete! Es war sonnenklar, das er dafür verantwortlich war.

Es war allein ihre Schuld, das Sirius da hineingeraten war. Sein Motorrad, sein Baby war zertrümmert, er selbst war schwer verletzt. Ein Zucken und Zittern ging durch ihren Körper, das sich nicht kontrollieren ließ.

Was, wenn er getötet worden wäre?


	4. Sirius Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Sirius erwachte bei Vogelgezwischter und Sonnenschein. Das Bett war weich und duftete blumig und süß, die Laken noch besser ... Irgendwie nach .. sein Hirn war noch völlig benebelt. Sie dufteten nach Fiona.

Sofort tauchten Bilder aus der Erinnerung wieder auf. Ein paar mal war er sanft wachgerüttelt worden. Eine fremde männliche Stimme war da gewesen, die ihn fragte, wie er hieß und die andere dumme Fragen stellte.

Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und stöhnte auf.

Das Licht war grell und tat ihm weh. Und sein Kopf schmerzte. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, das der Arzt ihn sagte, er habe eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und müsse genäht werden.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um und blickte direkt in die grüne, besorgte Augen eines kleines Mädchen. Er war erst irritiert, doch dann erkannte er Faith. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Guten Morgen, Langschläfer.." sagte sie sanft und lächelte. Sirius erwiderte das lächeln, dann streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr über ihr zerzaustes Haar. Tränen traten den Mädchen in die Augen, als sie seine Hand ergriff.

„Ich dachte schon du wachst nie mehr auf!" flüsterte sie

„Faith.." sagte er leise.

„Fai.. Ich glaub du mußt dich jetzt zur Schule fertig machen.." Sirius hob den Kopf und sah Fiona in einem Sessel am Fenster sitzen. Ihre Stimme klang etwas verschlafen, aber Sirius wußte, das sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war, um immer wieder nach ihm zu sehen. Ihre Fürsorge rührte ihn, machte ihn noch verletzlicher, als er schon war.

„Fiona.." brachte Sirius mühsam hervor. Seine Rippen schmerzten beim sprechen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, was er sofort bereute. Schmerzen zogen sich durch seinen Körper.

Er sah wieder zu Faith, die immer noch vor dem Bett saß.

„Na geh schon.." sagte er lächelten und drückte liebevoll ihre Hand. Faith stand nur zögernd auf, dann nickte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Sirius versuchte sich aufzurichten. Fiona war sofort an seiner Seite und half Sirius, sich hinzusetzen.

„Was mache ich hier überhaupt?"

„Du hast mich angerufen. Weißt du das nicht mehr?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte. Offensichtlich war sie froh darüber, das er sie zu Hilfe gerufen hatte. Und das gefiel ihm wiederum.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie dann.

„So, als wäre ich von einem Haufen Arschlöchern mit Baseballschlägern verprügelt worden."

Sie lächelte und stopfte ihm die Kissen im Rücken zurecht.

Sirius schloß einen Moment die Augen und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an. Als er sie wieder öffnete, saß Fiona neben ihm auf der Bettkante. Er empfand eine unglaubliche Zuneigung zu dieser Frau. Er hatte in seinen Leben wirklich viele Frauen kennengelernt, aber angesichts dieses Juwels vermischten sich alle anderen Erinnerungen zu einem farblosen Brei. Fiona war wie ein Edelstein, der so glänzte, das es ihm in den Augen weh tat. Und im Herzen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die ganze Nacht bei ihm gesessen und über seinen Schlaf gewacht.

„Du mußt vollkommen erschöpft sein. Warum legst du dich nicht ein bißchen schlafen?" fragte er besorgt.

„Das werde ich, sobald Faith in der Schule ist und ich sicher bin, das mit dir alles in Ordnung ist." Sie beugte vor und Sirius beobachtete, wie sich ihr Hemd über den Brüsten spannte. Dann nahm sie ein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch und zwei Tabletten, die sie ihm reichte.

„Nimm das, es ist ein Schmerzmittel."

Sirius leckte sich die trockenen Lippen und dachte daran, wie süß jetzt ein Kuß Fiona´s schmecken würde.

„Bist du immer so hilfsbereit gegenüber Fremden?" Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm die Tabletten. Seine Finger streiften ihre, als er nach dem Glas Wasser griff.

„Normalerweise werde ich auch nicht mitten in der Nacht von einen Fremden angerufen, die meine Hilfe brauchen."

Sirius trank hastig und schluckte die Tabletten. Als er das Glas zurückstellen wollte, verzog er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Ich mach das schon." sagte Fiona rasch und nahm das Glas ab.

„Wo bin ich überhaupt?" fragte er und schaute sich in dem Raum um.

„In meinen Bett." Sie versuchte ihre Worte so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

In ihren Bett! Kein Wunder, das es so wunderbar duftete.

„Der Arzt hat deine Wunde am Kopf genäht. Er meinte außerdem, das deine Rippen stark geprellt seien und noch eine Weile sehr weh tun würden. Außerdem hast du schwere Prellungen am Rücken. Sie sehen furchtbar aus."

„Ja. Dort haben sie mich mit ihren Baseballschlägern am meisten bearbeitet!"

Fiona schlug die Hand vor dem Mund und schaute zur Seite. Die Schuldgefühle waren unerträglich.

„Das alles tut mir so leid" flüsterte sie.

Sirius beugte sich vor, umfaßte ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich herum.

„Fiona, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Jay Butler und seine Kumpel sind ein Haufen Feiglinge. Sie haben sich ja noch nicht einmal getraut, mir bei Tageslicht zu begegnen. Statt dessen lauern sie mir in der Nacht auf. Du kannst dir doch dafür keine Vorwürfe machen."

„Ich mach mir aber Vorwürfe! Und ich werde dich dafür entschädigen." Sie merkte sofort, das sie einen fehler begangen hatte.

„Das wirst du nicht!"

„ich wünschte nur, das du dich nicht eingemischt hättest. Vielleicht hätte Jay nach ein paar Tagen das Interesse daran verloren, mich zu belästigen."

Erregt setzte er sich auf und ignorierte den erneuten Schmerz der sich durch seinen Rücken zog. Seine Augen schienen vor Wut Funken zu sprühen.

„Ach ja? Und zu welchen Preis? Meinst du, das du mit ein paar blauen Flecken in deinem hübschen Gesicht davongekommen wärst? Typen wie Jay sind unberechenbar Sie steigern sich immer mehr in ihre Gemeinheiten rein." Beim Gedanken daran, das Fiona vielleicht verprügelt worden wäre, wurde ihm arg übel.

O nein . Nur über seine Leiche würde Jay Butler noch einmal in Fiona´s Nähe kommen.

Und wie willst du das anstellen? fragte er sich gleichzeitig. Du bist auf der Durchreise. Du willst doch nur weg!

Er würde eben mit der Polizei sprechen und sie über alles aufklären, bevor er die Stadt verließ. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn diese Idee überhaupt nicht.

„Das mindeste, was du tun kannst ist, Anzeige zu erstatten." sagte Fiona und strich die Bettdecke glatt.

„Was soll das nützen? Ich habe keine Zeugen. Ich selbst habe sie ja nicht mal gesehen. Sie haben mich von hinten angegriffen." Er sah weg, als er Fiona´s entsetzten Blick nicht mehr stand hielt.

„Aber dein Motorrad und dein..."

„Mein Motorrad!" rief er laut dazwischen und richtete sich blitzschnell auf. Mit Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht starrte der die Frau an. Fiona drückte ihn vorsichtig mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in das Kissen und als Fiona die Hände wieder wegziehen wollte umfasste er ihr Handgelenk.

„Was ist mit meinem Motorrad!"

Fiona biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich habe es in Matrin´s Werkstatt bringen lassen." flüsterte sie leise, doch Sirius verstand alles laut und deutlich.

„Bedeutet das..."

„Martin meint, der Schaden sei zu groß für eine Reparatur.." antwortete sie niedergeschlagen.

Sirius schloß verzweifelt die Augen. Auch das noch! Das Motorrad, wo er so dran hang, wo er noch mit James dran rumgebastelt hatte.. Seine einzig ihm gebliebene Erinnerung an seinen besten Freund.

Und das schlimmste von allem war, er war hier gefangen und konnte nicht weg! Vielleicht gab es wenigstens einen Bus? Er konnte doch nicht hierbleiben, schon gar nicht bei Fiona. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, die Finger von ihr zu lassen.

„Was ist mit meinem Gepäck?"

Fiona stand auf und durchstreifte nervös den Raum.

„Deine Kleidung ist in der Wäsche. Alle Gürtel sind hier in einer Schublade. Deine Stiefel stehen da drüben. Mehr war nicht da."

„Na großartig. Mit anderen Worten: Ich bin arm wie eine Kirchenmaus." Sirius seufzte gereizt. Das alles führte in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung. Fiona fühlte sich unbehaglich und die Schuldgefühle waren fast unerträglich.

„Wieso arm?" fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Sirius sah sie nicht an.

„Ich hatte fünfzehnhundert Dollar in meinen Gepäck, die mich für einige Monate über Wasser halten sollten."

Fiona überlegte. Ihr schien was einzufallen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es Sirius vorschlagen sollte.

„I.. ich ähm.. könnte einen Vorarbeiter gebrauchen!" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sirius hielt die Luft an.

„Fiona ... ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

Aufgebracht warf Fiona die Motorradtaschen auf den Sessel und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir? Du verteidigst mich vor den übelsten Typen, wirst bestohlen und verprügelt für deine Hilfsbereitschaft und was sollte ich nach deiner Meinung nach tun? Dich rauswerfen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Warum lasse ich dich nicht irgendwo am Straßenrand liegen, damit du auf allen vieren dahin kriechen kannst, wo auch immer du hinwillst!"

Sie starrte ihn wütend an, aber er schaute nur mit einem spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Verdammt noch mal, das Ganze ist schließlich meine Schuld" rief sie laut.

Dann holte sie tief Luft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du bleibst hier, bis du wieder gesund bist und darüber gibt es keine Diskussion. Danach kannst du immer noch entscheiden, ob du für mich arbeiten willst oder nicht!"

„Fiona, ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Das werde ich auch nicht!" Fiona starrte ihn noch einige Sekunden wütend an, dann wirbelte sich herum.

„in dem Fall hole ich dir etwas zu essen. Mit vollem Magen kriecht es sich besser." fauchte sie und marschierte aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius blickte ihr nach. Sie war einfach atemberaubend, selbst in ihrer Wut, wenn ihre grünen Augen Feuer sprühten. Aber er konnte doch nicht hierbleiben. Fiona war unwiderstehlich, viel zu schön, viel zu anziehend. Und sie weckte zu viele Sehnsüchte von ihm.

Er hatte sie vom ersten Moment an begehrt. Das war natürlich nur eine körperliche Reaktion. Aber jetzt verzehrte er sich nach ihr mit einer Leidenschaft, die nichts mehr mit seinen Trieben zu tun hatte.

Aber er mußte von hier verschwinden. Er wußte nicht einmal, wer er selbst war und was er noch vom Leben erwarten sollte. Er kam mit seinen Ängsten nicht zurecht, die ihn verfolgten wie Dämonen. Er war zerrissen und rastlos.

Fiona kam zurück mit einen Teller Suppe, zwei Scheiben Toast und einem Glas Milch. Sie stellte das Tablette vor ihm ab, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sirius ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, bis Fiona ihm schließlich in die Augen schaute.

„Du bist mir nichts schuldig, verstehst du?" sagte er vorsichtig.

Verzweiflung und Selbstvorwürfe lagen in ihrem Blick. Er wollte nicht, das sie sich so mies fühlte.

Sie sollte sich auch nicht solche Sorgen um ihn machen.

„Fiona, bitte."

„Iß deine Suppe. Danach sehe ich mir die genähte Wunde an." Sie hob das Kinn und begegnete starrköpfig seinen Blick.

„Warum bist du eigentlich immer so stur?"

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Das mußt du gerade fragen!"

Widerwillig mußte Sirius lächeln. Sie hatte ja recht. „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Fiona sah fasziniert zu, wie dieses Lächeln sich auf sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete. Sirius beugte sich vor und fragte: „Hast du ein Wohnhaus für deine Mitarbeiter?"

„Ja, aber das ist nicht für den Vorarbeiter gedacht. Der hat sein eigenes Haus!" antwortete sie leise und voller Hoffnung.

„So. Also gut. Ich werde dort wohnen, bis ich wieder in der Lage bin abzureisen."

Die Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Sirius, du würdest dich besser fühlen, wenn du weiterhin hier schläfst. Die Matratzen in dem Haus des Vorarbeiters sind alt und durchgelegen" wandte sie ein.

_Besser fühlen?_ Allein der Gedanke, das er in ihrem Bett schlief, würde ihn wahnsinnig machen! Aber dies war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, mit Fiona zu streiten. Später würde er es so machen, wie er es für richtig hielt. Aber jetzt hatte er dafür keine Energie mehr. Allein die Tatsache, das er ausgerechnet in diesem verschlafenden Nest seiner Traumfrau begegnet war, verwirrte ihn schon genug. Sein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüßte, das sein, eh schon mißratender Sohn, sich in eine Muggel verliebt hatte. Hinzu kam, das er ständig Fiona´s rote Mähne vor Augen hatte und sie nicht anfassen durfte. Auch ihren verführerischen Körper, der danach zu verlangen schien, das er sie berührte. Was war dagegen eine unbequeme Matratze?

„Ich will mir jetzt deine Kopfwunde ansehen", sagte sie und stand auf.

Damit war das Thema für sie offensichtlich abgehakt. Das gefiel ihm so an ihr. Sie war selbstbewußt, aber nicht rechthaberisch. Sie war stark und gleichzeitig fürsorglich- und einfach unwiderstehlich.

Fiona beugte sich über ihn und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück als Sirius plötzlich schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. Sie spürte, das sein ganzer Körper angespannt war.

„Entschuldigung! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!" sagte sie leise. Sirius lehnte sich wieder ins Kissen zurück.

Die Stelle an seinen Nacken, wo sie ihn so zärtlich berührt hatte, schien wie elektrisiert. Augenblicklich schoß ihm das Blut in die Lenden. Sie brauchte ihn nur zu berühren und er war komplett in Aufruhr.

„Faß mich nicht an!"

Sofort richtete sie sich auf. Schuldbewußt biß sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst!" Sie drehte sich um und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Zu schnell für Sirius Geschmack. Er wollte sie zurückrufen und sich für sein Ausbruch zu entschuldigen, doch er tat es nicht.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?" Fiona´s Stimme klang scharf wie eine Klinge. Als sie ein paar Stunden später nach Sirius sehen wollte, war das Bett leer gewesen. Außer sich vor Sorge hatte sie nach ihm gesucht und ihn in der Scheune gefunden.

„Ich schichte das Heu um", gab er barsch zurück.

„Du Idiot! Das sehe ich selbst! Du gehörst ins Bett! Gehen wir!" Trotz ihrer Wut, mußte sie sich zusammenreißen, um Sirius nicht anzustarren. Er hatte sein langes Haar geflochten und sich ein rotes Tuch um die Stirn gebunden. Sirius steckte die Heugabel in den Heuhaufen zurück. Unwillkürlich krümmte er sich unter dem stechenden Schmerz zusammen. Sofort war Fiona bei ihm. Sie stützte ihn und führte ihn zu einem Heuballen, damit er sich setzen konnte. Dann riß sie ihm die Heugabel aus der Hand.

„Sirius, was soll dieses Theater?" fuhr sie ihn böse an.

„Ich will keine Almosen, Fiona" gab er gelassen zurück.

„Das ist keine Almosen!"

„Wie würdest du es denn nennen?" fragte er bissig.

„ich würde es einfach Menschlichkeit nennen. Offenbar ist dir so etwas fremd."

Sein Mund wurde schmal, das Atmen schien ihn schwerzufallen. Fiona setzte sich zu ihm.

„Sirius, du wirst ganz offiziell für mich arbeiten, sobald zu wieder gesund bist. Sagen wir, du bist zum nächsten Monatsanfang eingestellt. Sei doch vernünftig, Sirius, du bist doch schließlich ,meinetwegen in diese schreckliche Situation geraten! "

„Also sind es nur Schuldgefühle."

„Teilweise."

„Aha. Und sonst?"

Fiona warf Sirius einen Seitenblick zu. Das würde sie ihm im Leben nicht auf die Nase binden! Was hatte er den jetzt? Warum war er jetzt so aufgebracht?

„Fiona!"

„Ja."

„Welche anderen Gründe hast du?" beharrte er.

„Meine Güte, mußt du denn alles wissen?" brauste sie sich und stand abrupt auf, aber Sirius hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und riß sie zu sich herum. Stöhnend stand er wieder auf.

„Ja, ich will es wissen. Unbedingt sogar."

Er klang, als hinge von ihrer Antwort alles für ihn ab. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und ihr wurden die Knie weich angesichts der Sehnsucht, die sie darin entdeckte. Was war daran schlimm, wenn man nett sein wollte?

„Weil es mir nicht gleichgültig ist, was mit dir passiert."

Wortlos wandte sich Sirius ab, hob die Heugabel wieder auf und begann wütend in den Heuhaufen herumzustochern. Fiona sah ihn irritiert an. Hatte sie was falsches gesagt? Fasziniert betrachtete sie seinen breiten Rücken und seine kräftigen Armmuskeln. Ein erregendes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Gleichzeitig sah sie die großen Prellungen von den Schlägen auf seinen Rippen und seinen Rücken. Sie wünschte, sie könnte diese Stellen berühren und Sirius damit die Schmerzen lindern, die er haben mußte.

„Sirius, du hast mich doch gefragt."

„Ja! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht! Ich brauche überhaupt nichts!" stieß er wütend aus.

„Ich tue das doch nicht aus Mitleid!"

„Ach nein! Wie nennst du es dann? Dankbarkeit?" wiederholte er bitter.

„Warum hast du so ein Problem damit, Sirius? Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach empfinden?"

Plötzlich war es totenstill in der Scheune. Sirius stand regungslos da, eine elektrisierende Spannung baute sich um ihn auf. Seine Hände umklammerten fest die Heugabel.

Fiona trat einen Schritt zurück und fragte sich erneut, was sie Falsches gesagt hatte. Sie sah, das er einen inneren Kampf führte, das er gegen die Sehnsucht ankämpfte, die in ihm aufflackerte. Sie sah es an dem dunklen Glanz in seinen Augen.

Plötzlich drehte sich Sirius um und kam auf sie zu, zog sie einfach an sich.

„Was du empfinden sollst, Fiona?" sagte er leise und dann war sein Mund auf ihren Lippen und Sirius gab ihr einen heftigen, verlangenden Kuß. Fiona spürte, wie die Leidenschaft sie überwältigt und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Eine Leidenschaft, die sie beide nicht wahrhaben wollten.

Instinktiv schlang Fiona die Arme um ihn und preßte ihn fester an sich. Er hielt ihre Arme fest umklammert und diese Berührung breitete sich wie ein Feuer in ihrem Körper aus, das sie zu verbrennen drohte. Die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Sie befreite sich aus seinen griff, um die Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen, in fester an sich zu ziehen. Sirius löste sich nur widerwillig von ihren Lippen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht und Hals mit feurigen Küssen. Ihr stockte der Atem und legte den Kopf auf die Seite, drängte sich seinen Lippen entgegen. Als er ihre Brüste mit den Händen umschloß und mit den Daumen über die aufgerichteten Spitzen streichelte, stöhnte sie unterdrückt auf. Das Verlangen brachte Sirius fast um den Verstand. Er zuckte zusammen, dann ließ er sie plötzlich los und taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Verwirrt ließ er sich wieder auf den Heuballen fallen.

„Bitte nicht!" sagte Sirius. In seiner Stimme schwang Schmerz und Bedauern.

„Bitte nicht was?" fragte Fiona, die versuchte ihre Atmung wieder zu normalisieren.

Er griff sich an die Rippen, beugte sich vor.

„Bitte sieh mich nicht so an! Bitte verlang nicht von mir, das ich hierbleibe."

Fiona lehnte sich an einen Balken, erst nach ein paar Minuten antwortete sie leise:

„Ich brauche wirklich einen Vorarbeiter, Sirius! Du könntest mir so lange aushelfen, bis die Kühe gekalbt haben."

Sie war erleichtert darüber, das ihre Leidenschaft allmählich abkühlte und sich ihr Körper wieder beruhigte. Dennoch zitterten ihre Hände noch von dem Aufruhr, die, die Erregung in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

„Ich schaffe das nicht alleine. Die Arbeit wächst mir über den Kopf. Ich kann mich nicht allein um die Ranch kümmern und gleichzeitig eine gute Mutter für Faith sein. Und das ist ja schließlich das Wichtigste für mich!"

Sirius preßte die Lippen zusammen. Einen Moment schloß er die Augen.

Fiona machte in paar Schritte zurück. Sie merkte, das die Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwamm.

„Bitte geh nicht!" sagte sie noch, dann rannte sie aus der Scheune ins gleißende Sonnenlicht hinaus. Hastig griff sie nach den Zügeln ihres Pferdes, sprang auf und galoppierte davon. Tränen strömten ihr jetzt übers Gesicht. Wie konnte das passieren? Warum mußte sie sich ausgerechnet in so einen Mann verlieben? Sie trieb ihr Pferd gnadenlos an und nachdem sie wie eine Wilde über die Weiden geprescht und halsbrecherisch Zäune übersprungen hatte, verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo zu einem gemächlichen Trott. Das Pferd keuchte. Sie mußte sich eingestehen, das Sirius der Mann war, auf den sie ihr ganzes Leben gewartet hatte. Wenn sie ihn gehen ließ, würde sie ihre Chance verstreichen lassen. Sie mußte sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Erst wenn sie wieder Vertrauen zu einen Mann hatte, konnte sie die Frau sein, die sie wirklich war. Aber sie durfte ihn keinesfalls unter Druck setzen. Sirius war ein Mann, dem man Zeit lassen mußte. Diese Erkenntnis war auf einmal wie eine Erlösung für sie.

Als Sirius schließlich aus der Scheune kam, war Fiona schon lange weggeritten. Er faßte sich an die schmerzenden Rippen und blinzelte gegen sie Sonne an. Dann fluchte er leise. Auf Fiona´s Ranch zu bleiben war eine reine Tortur für ihn. Er hatte immer versagt. Bei seinen Bruder hatte er versagt, bei James und Lily und auch bei Harry. Anstatt ein guter Patenonkel zu sein und sich um ihn zu kümmern, wie er es mal James und Lily versprochen hatte, zog er durch die Weltgeschichte und trifft so eine atemberaubende Frau. Mit Fiona würde er genauso versagen. Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

„Komm schon"

Das war Faith Stimme. Sirius drehte sich um uns sah sie in der Koppel. Entnervt versuchte sie ihr Pferd dazu zu bringen, um sie aufgestellten Fässer herumzureiten. Langsam ging Sirius zum Gatter hinüber und lehnte sich dort an und beobachtete das Mädchen eine Weile. Faith brachte das Pferd zum stehen und ließ sich vom Sattel auf die Erde plumpsen. Sie sah resigniert aus.

„Fai, du willst zuviel auf einmal erreichen!"

Überrascht blickte sie auf. Sofort breitete sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht aus.

„Sirius! Du bist aufgestanden! Das ist ja toll! Geht es dir denn schon besser?"

Sie brachte ihr Pferd zum Gatter hinüber. Dann tauchte sie unter den Balkon durch auf Sirius Seite. Sirius deutete auf einen Pferd in einer anderen umzäunten Koppel.

„Warum trainierst du nicht mit der kleinen Stute da drüben?"

Faith schaute kurz über ihre Schulter und seufzte.

„Ich darf sie nicht reiten! Sie scheut sofort, wenn jemand nur in ihre Nähe kommt. Mom hat sie auf einer Aktion ersteigert, weil sie schwer mißhandelt worden war. Dummerweise gelingt es uns nicht, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Bist du schon mal Geritten?"

Sirius betrachtete die Stute noch einen Moment und dann sah er zu Faith und lächelte.

„Du meinst auf einen Pferd?" Faith nickte und Sirius lachte leise.

„Nein.. ich bin schon auf vieles geritten, aber ein Pferd war nicht dabei! In meiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts war ich in der Quidditschmannschaft ein verdammt guter Treiber!"

„Quidditsch? Was ist das den?"

„Das ist ein Leistungsport mit Besen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Mit Besen? Du meinst du fliegst da auf Besen? So wie Hexen?" fragte sie erstaunt und Sirius lachte leise.

„Ja, wenigstens ein Gerücht stimmt bei euch Muggel!" Faith sah Sirius begeistert an.

„Cool! Ich will auch auf die Schule! Kannst du nicht Mom überreden und sie überzeugen das ich dort hingehöre?" Er zog sie liebevoll an einem der dicken Zöpfe.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, Fai. So lange werde ich wohl nicht bleiben können!"

Enttäuschung machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, aber kämpfte tapfer dagegen an. Sirius versetzte es einen Stich, wie sie sich bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Tut mir leid, Faith!"

Faith zog ihn ebenfalls am Zopf.

„Schon okay. Mom hat mir schon gesagt, das du nur hier bleibst, bis du gesund bist. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich finde schon einen Weg Mom zu überzeugen!" Sie lächelte ihn noch mal zu, nahm ihr Pferd und lief zur Scheune rüber. Was für ein hübsches Kind, dachte Sirius bezaubert. Aber kein wunder bei so einer hübschen Mutter. Verdammt! Sirius verzog gequält das Gesicht. Hier war einfach das Paradies. Er wünschte sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher, als hier seßhaft werden zu können.

Er atmete tief durch und ging zu Fiona´s Jeep, um in die Stadt zu fahren. Schließlich hatte er noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit jemanden zu reden.

Er mußte nicht lange nach der Person suchen. Er erkannte sofort das protzige Auto von Jay Butler vor Jack´s Trap am Straßenrand. Er öffnete die Pendeltüren und tauchte ein ins dämmrige, verrauchte Innere der Bar.

Tische und Stühle standen wahllos im Raum verteilt. Jay saß am Tresen und Sirius ging direkt auf ihn zu.

Er wusste das er bald abreisen mußte und er konnte Fiona und Faith unmöglich allein lassen, ohne sicher zu gehen, das Jay sie in Ruhe ließ.

Als Jay ihn schließlich entdeckte, fluchte er leise und ließ sich vom Hocker rutschen.

„Was denn, Butler, schon dir Hosen voll?" fragte Sirius schneidend.

Jay ging einen Schritt zurück. „Nein!"

„Kannst du aber ruhig haben." Sirius Blick war eisig. „Schließlich sind deine Brüder deine einzigen Freunde im Umkreis von tausend Meilen. Und die sind nicht da. Ich könnte dich hier vor der Tür zusammenschlagen und keiner der Gäste hier würde auch nur einen Finger rühren."

„Quatsch keinen Müll." Jay wurde bleich und blickte sich suchend um. „Ich habe viele Freunde."

Sirius war das Vorgeplänkel leid. Er packte Jay am Kragen und zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran.

„Was verlangst du dafür, das du Fiona ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lässt?"

„Das du ein für alle Mal die Stadt verlässt, Fremder!" gab Jay barsch zurück.

„Abgemacht! Aber du gibst mir dein Wort. Butler." Sirius unterstrich seine Forderung, indem er Jay noch enger am Hals packte und heftig schüttelte.

Jay schluckte und versuchte Sirius bohrendem Blick auszuweichen. Sein Gesicht wurde rot.

„Okay!" knurrte er

„Wunderbar. Ich nehme morgen früh den ersten Bus, der die Stadt verläßt. Du hältst dein Wort, Butler, oder unser kleiner Vertrag tritt sofort außer Kraft. Und dann mache ich mit dir, was ich mir jetzt noch verkneife. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Du kannst dir deine Drohungen in den.." Jay brach ab, als Sirius Blick finsterer wurde. „Ja, deutlich!" lenkte er beleidigt ein.

„Bist ein schlaues Kerlchen.", warf Sirius ihm zum Abschied hin. Er wandte sich ab und ging so lautlos, wie er gekommen war. Darum sah er auch nicht das grausame Lächeln, das sich jetzt auf Jay´s Miene ausbreitete. Und auch nicht seinen Hasserfüllten Blick.


	5. Sirius Kapitel 5

_Hallo, hallo und frohes neues Jahr! Sorry das das Kapitel so lang gedauert hat, aber durch ein Virus, musste ich das komplette Kapitel noch mal schreiben! Und ich möchte mich für dieRewies bedanken und für die vielen Leser, die das wirklich lesen1 DANKE!_

_So nun zum Kapitel.. WARNUNG.. das Kapitel is zu 90 mit Sex vollgestopft.. darum sorry das das Kapitel so kurz is, aber nach den ich fertig war, konnte ich ähm.. nicht wirklich weiterschreiben.. Jetzt weiß ich wieder warum ich aufgehört habe Liebesromane zu lesen..xD Der Frust kam daher geschlichen.. aber sag ich.. lest es selber.. viel spaß! _

Kapitel 5

Es war schon lange dunkel, als Sirius zur Hütte des Vorarbeiters zurückkehrte. Er hatte einen harten Tag hinter sich. Er musste das Vieh treiben und die Kälber zur Welt bringen. Außerdem hatte er zwei Bullen befreien müssen, die sich in einem langem Stacheldraht verfangen hatten. Es war eine anstrengende Arbeit gewesen und jetzt hatte er noch zusätzlich zu seinen ohnehin schmerzenden Rücken, auch noch Muskelkater. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, suchte er vergeblich nach den Asperintabletten. Seine Hüfte brannte wie Feuer, schließlich war er die körperliche Anstrengung nicht mehr gewöhnt. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich geschwollen an. Vor seiner Eingangstür aus schaute er zum Ranchhaus. In der Küche brannte noch Licht. Ob Fiona noch wach war? Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, war er auch schon auf dem Weg hinüber und klopfte an die Hintertür. Natürlich war das ein Fehler. Aber er musste sich dafür entschuldigen, was in der Scheune geschehen war. Und er musste schließlich herausfinden, wann der nächste Bus aus der Stadt fuhr.

Drinnen kochte Fiona Kaffee. Schlafen konnte sie ohnehin nicht. Der Kuß in der Scheune verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume. Er erinnerte sie vor allem daran, wie sehr sie früher doch ihr Leben genossen hatte.

Wie verbittert sie sie geworden war. Wo war ihre ganze Lebenslust geblieben? Hatte ihr den Jason all das genommen? War sie durch ihre Pflichten so beansprucht, daß sie sich über nichts mehr spontan freuen konnte? Mit solchen fragen zermarterte sie sich. Schließlich war es neu für sie, daß sie so heftige Gefühle entwickelte wie in den letzten Tagen. Daß sie so leidenschaftlich auf einen Mann reagierte wie auf Sirius. Sollte sie diese Intensität nicht genießen, statt sie schon vorher zunichte zu machen?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam wandte sie sich von der Kaffeemaschine um und hoffte, das es Sirius war. Und er stand tatsächlich vor ihr und füllte mit seinen breiten Schultern den Türrahmen aus.

„Sirius!" stieß sie hervor. Ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm schwang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du vielleicht Aspirin im Haus hast. Ich bin ein bißchen verspannt. Seit ich aus Askaban entlassen wurde, hab ich nicht mehr so hart gearbeitet!"

Askaban? „Ein weiterer Grund, warum du dich eigentlich ins Bett legen solltest. Also erwarte von mir jetzt kein Mitleid! Willst du nicht reinkommen?"

Obwohl es ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen verursacht hatte, musste sie dennoch daran denken, wie elegant er auf dem Pferd gesessen und es gelenkt hatte, während er das Vieh zusammengetrieben hatte.

„Ich mache gerade Kaffee. Vielleicht möchtest du auch einen?"

„Klingt gut!"

Er ging an ihr vorbei, es ließ sich auch nicht vermeiden, das er sie dabei leicht streifte. Rasch trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und lief dann schnell zum Medizinschrank und holte die Aspirintabletten und reichte ihm zwei davon.

„Gib mir lieber gleich vier", sagte er.

„Bist du sicher, daß die Schmerzen nicht vielleicht doch zu groß sind?"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung."

Als der Kaffee durchgelaufen war, kam sie mit zwei Tassen Kaffee zum Tisch. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, das sie Angst hatte, den Kaffee zu verschütten. Irgendwie spürte Sirius ihre Nervosität.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gehen."

„Nein! Bitte!" Sie legte ihn beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie aber sofort wieder zurück. „Bleib doch", sagte sie hastig.

Abrupt stand Sirius auf.

„Fiona, ich möchte nicht, daß du mich anfaßt!"

„Und wenn ich möchte, daß du mich anfaßt?"

Er stöhnte leise auf, zog sie in seine Arme und preßte sie fest an sich.

„Fiona, das ist doch verrückt! Ich hatte Angst, daß es passieren würde. Ich hab so dagegen angekämpft."

„Und jetzt? Kämpfst du auch jetzt dagegen an?"

„Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich sterben müsste, wenn ich dich nicht haben kann." sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Aber ich will dir nicht weh tun. Schließlich reise ich ja morgen ab."

„Damit komme ich schon zurecht", log sie.

Das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen: Wenn der Zeitpunkt der Trennung gekommen war, würde sie kein Theater machen. Keine Tränen. Kein Flehen. Sie würde ihn einfach nur gehen lassen.

„Ich habe verstanden, daß du wieder abreisen wirst. Ich wünsche mir ja nur diese Nacht, Sirius."

Für Fiona bedeutete es, das sie alle Vernunft über Bord werfen musste. Sie liebte Sirius, das war ihr jetzt klar. Sie könnte sich niemals mit solcher Leidenschaft einem Mann hingeben, ohne ihn zu lieben. Hinterher würde sie furchtbar darunter leiden. Aber wenigstens eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen war besser, als niemals diese große Leidenschaft erleben zu dürfen.

„ Ich war doch nur auf der Durchreise. Wie konnte das alles zwischen uns so plötzlich geschehen? Ich will dich so sehr."

„Ich will dich doch auch und ich will das du mich anfaßt." erwiderte Fiona.

„Aber ich kann es nicht!"

„Warum? Möchtest du nicht mit mir schlafen?" fragte sie leise.

„Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, sobald du nur in meiner Nähe bist. Aber ich hab dir nichts zu bieten. Nichts, was ich dir geben kann. Ich fahre morgen mit dem ersten Bus."

Fiona nickte und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Als Sirius dann aufstand und Anstalten machte zu gehen, sprang sie auf.

„Aber bleib doch noch- wenigstens zum Reden. Wenn du nicht mit mir schlafen willst, kann ich das verstehen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Du sagtest, du warst in Askaban!"

Sofort nahm Sirius eine Abwehrhaltung ein.

„Bitte, Sirius. Ich kann eine gute Zuhörerin sein." Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm ihre Kaffeebecher in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. „Wo liegt Askaban?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung setzte er das jungenhafte Lächeln auf, das sie so an ihm lieb gewonnen hatte. Es gab überhaupt gar nichts, was sie an ihm nicht liebte.

„Askaban ist ein Zauberergefängnis. Und ganz bestimmt kein Urlaubsort."

„Zauberergefängnis?" Sirius nickte.

„Ich saß 12 Jahre unschuldig in diesen Gefängnis. Ich soll meinen besten Freund und seine Frau verraten und eine Straße mit Muggel in die Luft gesprengt haben."

Fiona sah ihn erschrocken an. Gefängnis? Ist er etwa ein Flüchtling? War das der Grund, warum er nicht lange am einen Ort blieb? Hatte sie sich wirklich in einen Flüchtling verliebt?

Also Sirius ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, lächelte er noch etwas breiter.

„Natürlich hab ich das nicht getan!" Ertappt wurde Fiona rot. Und plötzlich schämte sie sich für ihre Gedanken.

„Natürlich!"

„Schon gut.. es gab wirklich Zeiten, wo ich auch dachte, ich hätte es wirklich gemacht! Wenn man 12 Jahre in einen Menschenunwürdiges Gefängnis eingesperrt ist, muß man aufpassen das man nicht seinen Verstand verliert. Aber alles änderte sich an den Tag, als ich die Zeitung vom Minister bekam und dieses Foto sah. Dort sah ich den wahren Täter und ihn mir erwachten die Lebensgeister. Ich wollte Rache! Rache für die 12 Jahre, die ich verloren hatte. Rache, dafür das er meinen besten Freund verraten und so sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte." Sein Blick wurde finster.

„Und was ist dann passiert?" fragte Fiona gespannt.

„Ich brach aus. Hielt mich ein Jahr verdeckt. Wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Ich musste verhindern, das Peter auch noch James Sohn an ihn verriet. Harry, ist mein Patenkind weißt du! Ohne ihn und seine kleinen Freunde wäre ich wohl immer noch ein Flüchtling. Sie halfen mir Peter zu fangen und so klärte sich die ganze Sache auf. Ich wurde freigesprochen und der Verräter wanderte nach Askaban."

Er blickte stur auf den Tisch und sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Sirius war selbst erschrocken darüber, mit welcher Offenheit er Fiona davon erzählte.

„Aber du bist immer noch auf der Flucht.", stellte sie leise fest und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Sirius lächelte leicht.

„Du willst unbedingt alles wissen, was?"

„Ich will wissen, wovor du da davonläufst."

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen!"

„Stell mich auf die Probe."

Sirius seufzte leise auf und stand auf.

„Ich muß jetzt gehen."

Fiona sprang auch auf.

„Sirius, bitte bleib doch noch ein wenig. Erzähl mir noch etwas von dir!" Sie ging um Tisch herum und schlang die Arme um ihm, weil sie den Schmerz in seiner Miene nicht länger ertragen konnte. Sie preßte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie das für ihn gewesen sein musste. In der Öffentlichkeit hatte er sein Gesicht verloren, seinen Stolz, sein Selbstbewußtsein. Aber das konnte nicht alles sein.

„Fiona, ich habe einfach nichts, was ich dir geben kann."

Fiona schaute ihm lange in die Augen, dann ließ sie ihren Blick langsam an seinem Körper hinabwandern, schließlich war ihr Blick auf seine Hose fixiert, wo der Beweis seiner Erregung deutlich zu sehen war.

„Mir scheint, du hast mehr als genug."

Sirius warf den Kopf zurück und lachte leise.

„Fiona! Du verstehst es wirklich mit den Feuer zu spielen. Aber selbst eine Frau wie du kann sich dabei die Finger verbrennen."

Fiona beugte sich über ihn, strich ihm das Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste ihn dort sanft auf die Haut. Er duftete so gut, so männlich, es benebelte ihr die Sinne. Sirius seufzte leise bei der Berührung ihrer Lippen. Sicher wollte er protestieren, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Sie öffnete den Mund und strich mit der Zunge über seine Mundwinkel. Augenblicklich zog er sie auf seinen Schoß. Die Heftigkeit seines Kusses nahm ihr den Atem. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge verströmten einen ganz anderen, noch erregenderen Geschmack Und er war wild, hemmungslos, wie ein Mann, der so lange so einsam gewesen war, der sie brauchte wie die Luft zum atmen. Sie was überwältigt, empfand gleichzeitig Leidenschaft und Geborgenheit.

„Und Faith?" flüsterte Sirius direkt an ihren Lippen.

„Sie schläft", flüsterte Fiona zurück, glücklich, das er sich diesmal nicht zurückziehen würde.

Urplötzlich waren alle Schmerzen vergessen und Sirius trug Fiona mühelos die Treppe hinauf und legte sie aufs Bett und sah sie lange an.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich dich so begehre. Ich kann kaum arbeiten, wenn ich weiß, daß du hier im Haus bist. Jedesmal wenn ich dich sehe, bin ich sofort erregt."

„Sirius.", flüsterte sie, so ungeduldig hatte sie sein Geständnis gemacht. „Worauf wartest du dann noch? Zieh dich aus!" Sirius lächelte breit.

„Das gefällt mir. Eine Frau, die nicht um den heißen Brei reden."

Er beugte sich über sie und küßte sie ohne Umschweife, ergriff Besitz von ihren Mund, ihren Lippen, ihrer Zunge, bis sie nichts mehr wahrnahm als seine erregenden Bewegungen. Sie streckte die Arme aus und zog ihn auf sich, gierig danach, ihn endlich ganz zu spüren. Sirius löste sich nur mit Mühe von ihren Lippen und hob den Kopf und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Sag mir, das du mich willst." Seine Stimme war heiser, nicht lauter als ein Flüstern.

Ohne zu zögern antwortete sie: „Ich will dich, Sirius. Ich habe versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen, aber es ist stärker als ich."

Er küßte sie voller Zärtlichkeit auf ihre zarte Haut ihres Halses.

„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Es ist, als müsste man die ganze Welt auf den Schultern tragen."

„Ja… Zieh dich aus!"

„Bist du immer so ungeduldig?"

„Wenn ich etwas so sehr will, dann ja!" Sie lächelte Sirius an.

Sirius stand auf und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Fiona war das immer noch zu langsam. Sie kniete sich aufs Bett und schob seine Hände weg und machte sich hastig an den Knöpfen zu schaffen. Endlich waren alle geöffnet und das Hemd landete achtlos auf den Teppich.

„Oh ja", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du bist noch genau so aufregend, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe."

Sie strich mit den Handflächen sanft über seine muskulöse Brust, über die warme Haut, über seine Brustspitzen. Als sie sein leises Seufzen dabei hörte, kehrte sie dahin zurück und strich noch mal sanft rüber.

„Du bist sehr empfindsam."

Widerwillig öffnete Sirius die Augen einen Spalt, um Fiona anzuschauen und lächelte.

„Ich dachte immer, daß Frauen empfindsame Männer mögen?"

„Ja, tun wir ja auch." Damit beugte sie sich vor und streifte eine seiner Brustspitze nur ganz kurz mit der Zunge. Sofort zuckte er zusammen. Er griff mit den Händen nach ihrem Haar und hielt ihren Kopf fest, als sie die Brustspitze mit dem Mund umschloß. Sein Zittern war atemberaubend. Fiona spürte, wie er sich anspannte, hörte, wie er bei jeder Berührung ihrer Zunge leise aufstöhnte. Dieser starke, mutige Mann zitterte, weil sie ihn nur sanft mit den Lippen berührte. Der Gedanke war berauschend. Lange bevor sie überhaupt genug von diesem Spiel kriegen konnte, schob er ihren Kopf weg. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen, aber sie sah das Feuer, das in seinem Blick lag, die Wildheit, die er nur mühsam, noch zügeln konnte.

„Sirius", brachte sie hervor und ging wieder hoch auf die Knie. „Nur diese eine Nacht. Ich werde es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich. Du kannst am Morgen abreisen. Ich bring dich zum Busbahnhof. Bezahle dein Ticket. Aber bitte, denk jetzt nicht daran. Bitte."

„Sag es mir nur noch einmal. Sag mir, das du dir ganz sicher bist. Bitte, Fiona! Ich will dir nicht weh tun! Ich bin nun einmal ein Idiot, verstehst du? Alles andere ist mir egal."

Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange, unendlich zärtlich und langsam sank Sirius auf das bett und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Dir ist eben nicht alles egal, sonst würdest du mich das gar nicht fragen. Aber ich bin mir Ganz sicher, Sirius. Ich war mir noch nie so sicher. Und du bist kein Idi.."

Sirius verschloß ihr die Lippen mit den eigenen und das begehren, das in diesen Kuß lag, sagte ihr, das er ihr endlich glaubte. Das es kein zurück mehr gab. Endlich..

Sie merkte kaum, wie ihre Kleidung verschwand, danach ließ sich Sirius Zeit, sie zu erkunden, jeden Teil ihres Körpers zu erfahren, sie fast besinnungslos zu machen vor Lust.

Als er kurze Zeit später endlich in sie eindrang, stieß sie überwältigt seinen Namen aus. Ihr eigener Aufschrei vermischte sich mit seiner Stimme. Sirius nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Ich will dir etwas sagen. Das ist kein flüchtiges Abenteuer für mich. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Er legte ihr ein einen Finger auf die Lippen, als sie ihn unterbrechen wollte.

„Bitte verlang keine Versprechungen von mir, damit ich keine brechen muß. Du sollst nur wissen, daß ich dich nie vergessen werde."

Fiona lächelte traurig. Sie würde sich später an seine Worte erinnern, würde sie aus ihrem Gedächtnis hervorkramen wie kostbare Schmuckstücke. Sie seufzte. Bald würde sie vor Schmerz über die Trennung von Sirius verzweifeln. Aber diese Nacht gehörte ihr. Gehörte ihnen.

Dann begann er sich ganz langsam in ihr zu bewegen, und jeder weitere Gedanke wurde ausgelöscht. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie eine solche Hingabe erlebt. Das Atmen fiel ihr Schwer, die Erregung schien sie zu umspülen wie eine tosende See. Die Gefühle waren fast nicht zu ertragen. Jedesmal, wenn er in sie eindrang, stockte ihr der Atem. Seine stöße waren langsam, qualvoll langsam, und jeder drohte eine kleine Explosion in ihr auszulösen. Sie umfaßte seine Hüften, drängte sich ihm entgegen, fiel ein in den langsamen, tiefen Rhythmus, der sie hypnotisierte. Sirius schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüften und hob sie ihm entgegen, damit er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Er wurde noch langsamer, so daß sie jede Bewegung von ihm spürte. Besinnungslos vor Begehren preßte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Po, um ihn zu beschleunigen. Ihr Körper spannte sich vor Erregung.

„sirius. Komm schneller … bitte, es ist doch schon so lange her."

Sirius brach in Schweiß aus, so sehr musste er sich kontrollieren. Er war kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren, aber das durfte er nicht, erst wollte er Fiona die Lust bereiten, die sie verdiente. Er riß sich zusammen, langsam und tief in sie eindringend.

„Sirius, bitte.."

Er beugte sich über sie, verschloß ihren Mund mit den Lippen, drang tief und ganz in sie ein, um sie anschließend mit kleinen Bewegungen ihrem Höhepunkt entgegenzutreiben. Dieser Gipfel der Lust durchzuckte ihren Körper wie ein Stromschlag. Als er fühlte, wie zu ihren Höhepunkt kam, konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr halten. Heftige Schauder schüttelten seinen Körper und kam kurz nach ihr zu seinen Höhepunkt.

Sie lösten sich nicht gleich voneinander. Sie genossen noch das schöne Gefühl, der anebbenden Lust. Dann rollte er sich zur Seite und zog Fiona an sich. Ihr Kopf lag wie selbstverständlich an seiner Brust. Alles fühlte sich so selbstverständlich an. Nachdem sie lange so schweigend dagelegen hatten fragte Fiona schließlich:

„Du reist morgen ab?"

„Ja."

Sirius stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und schaute hinunter in ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und küßte sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich kann keinen Job bei dir annehmen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht bereit bin, mich ernsthaft niederzulassen."

Er wußte anscheinend, daß er sie damit verletzte, anderseits war es schließlich auch die Antwort, die sie erwartete. Er seufzte, als er ihre Enttäuschung sah und sie kurz die Augen schloß, um sie zu überwinden.

„Bereust du jetzt alles?"

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab und küßte Sirius lange und voller Zärtlichkeit.

„Nein! Ich bereue nichts. Das werde ich auch nie tun."

Er machte sich los und betrachtete ihre kleinen Brüste.

„So schön", sagte er und beugte sich hinab, um eine ihrer Brustspitzen in den Mund zu nehmen. Sie stöhnte leide auf, als sie seine erneute Erregung spürte.

„Sirius?"

Sirius schaute ihr in die Augen.

„ich begehre dich eben sehr, Fiona. Ich begehre dich so sehr, das es weh tut."

Ihr Puls begann wieder anzurasen. Ein erneutes Kribbeln breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus. Sirius beugte sich wieder über sie und forderte sie mit vielen, kleinen Küssen heraus. Fiona ließ ihre Hand an seiner Brust herab über seinen festen Bauch gleiten, bis hin zu seiner empfindsamsten Stelle.

„Tut es hier besonders weh?" fragte sie und begann ihn aufreizend zu streicheln. Sirius stöhnte unterdrückt auf.

„Gott sei Dank haben wir die ganze Nacht Zeit", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Vielleicht bekomme ich dann irgendwann genug von dir."

Er küßte sie hungrig und als er erneut voller Leidenschaft tief in sie eindrang, flüsterte er:

„Allerdings bezweifle ich das."

Sirius schreckte schweißgebadet aus seinen Schlaf auf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Er zitterte und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Fiona seufzte im Schlaf und dieser leise, intime Ton gab ihm soviel Geborgenheit wie sonst nichts auf dieser Welt. Unruhig stand er auf und ging ans Fenster. Der Alptraum war schwer abzuschütteln. Er stützte sich auf die Fensterbank und atmete tief durch. Würde er die Angst, die ihn verfolgte, je loswerden?

Er wandte sich um und schaute auf die schlafende Frau herab, an die er sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geschmiegt hatte. Er war sich sicher, daß ihr Exmann sie und ihre Tochter einfach sitzengelassen hatte. Dennoch war das undenkbar. Wie konnte man Fiona verlassen?

„Sirius?"

Sie hatte gerade die Augen geöffnet. Ihre Stimme klang verschlafen und weich und dieser warme Ton genügte schon, um sein Herz zum Rasen zu bringen. Im nächsten Moment schlang die von hinten die Arme um ihn.

„Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Er holte noch einmal Luft und nickte schließlich.

„Über Askaban?"

Wieder nickte er. Sie nahm den seidenen Morgenmantel von den Sessel und faßte Sirius am Arm, damit er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Zärtlich begann sie ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn und von der Brust zu wischen. Der kühle, weicher Stoff strich über seine Brustspitzen und sofort schoß ihm das Blut in die Lenden. Fiona lächelte und ließ den Mantel fallen und streichelte Sirius sanft mit der Hand. Er war idiotisch gewesen, sich von ihr verführen zu lassen. Er hätte wissen müssen, daß er sich dabei restlos verlieben würde. Jetzt passierte es schneller, als er denken konnte. Der Alptraum hatte ihn verletzlich gemacht. Doch die zärtlichen, erregenden Bewegungen ihrer Hand waren die süßeste Ablenkung. Bei jeden Auf und Ab spannte sich sein Körper, durchzuckte ihn neue Lust. Er stöhnte im Rhythmus ihrer Liebkosung auf. Zärtlich umfaßte er Fiona´s Arme und drückte sie gegen die Wand und hielt sie fest. Dann beugte er sich herab und spielte mit der Zunge an ihrer Brustspitze. Er spürte förmlich, wie sofort heftiges Begehren in ihr aufflackerte. Er preßte Fiona an die Wand und hob einen ihrer Schenkel. Langsam drang er in sie ein, nur ein wenig, um ihr Verlangen noch weiter anzufachen. Sofort spürte er, wie sie sich ihm entgegendrängte, dann glitt er lustvoll ganz in sie. Diesmal ließen sie sich völlig treiben. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich im wilden Rhythmus, die ganze Leidenschaft füreinander hemmungslos auskostend, taumelten sie hitzig und hungrig ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, bis ihre Körper zu explodieren schienen.

Kurz darauf hob Sirius Fiona hoch und trug sie aufs bett zurück. Er umschlang sie fest und preßte sie voller Zärtlichkeit und Verzweiflung an sich. Aber er legte sich nicht mehr zu ihr. Denn wenn er sich wieder in ihr Bett legte, würde er nie mehr von ihr loskommen.

„Die Sonne geht bereits auf. Ich sollte lieber verschwinden, bevor Faith aufwacht. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie mich hier bei dir entdeckt."

„Du hast recht."

Zärtlich strich Fiona ihm über die Wange. Dann zog sie die Hand weg und gab ihn damit frei. Einem Moment schloß Sirius traurig die Augen. Egal, wie viel Mühe sie sich gab, er merkte am Zittern ihrer Stimme, an ihrer Berührung, wie weh es ihr tat, daß er ging. Er wünschte sich, das ihm diese Nacht nicht mehr bedeuten hätte als ein flüchtiges Abenteuer. Alles wäre dann so viel leichter. Hastig zog er die Jeans hoch und stieg in seine Stiefel. An der Tür hielt er noch einmal an.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du mich in die Stadt fahren kannst."


	6. Sirius Kapitel 6

_Und Kapitel 6 ist endlich fertig! Gomen nasai.. es hat etwas gedauert.. hatte zwischendurch eine Schreibblockade und hab an anderen FF geschrieben! Schande über mich.. -drop- Aber ich in Zukunft gelob ich Besserung!_

_Nun zum Kapitel.. Hmm.. Fährt er oder fährt er nicht! Das ist hier die Frage! -grins- Ich sag dazu nur.. Lesen! ;-) Das Kapitel ist diesmal nicht so lang, da jetzt nur noch 2 Kapitel kommen werden. Also, viel Spaß._

_Über Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschlägen und Rewies würde ich mich sehr freuen! -verbeug- _

**Kapitel 6**

Fiona kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an. Auf der Fahrt in die Stadt ging in sie in Gedanken gegen alles an, was sie sich vorher eingestanden hatte. Sie machte sich vor, daß sie Sirius nicht liebte, weil es nicht sein durfte. Außerdem kannte sie ihn erst drei Tage. Warum tat es ihr dann trotzdem so weh, das er abreiste? Warum?

„Eine Fahrkarte nach … ?"

Sie drehte sich zu Sirius um. Er sah gerädert und gequält aus, wie er so dastand mit seinen Motorradtaschen. Sie fragte sich, ob sein Kopf noch schmerzte. Aber was ging sie das an?

„Wohin willst du eigentlich?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Geste völligen Verlorenseins. Er hatte kein Ziel. Fiona konnte ihn kaum ansehen, so schmerzte sie seine Einsamkeit.

„Wo ist denn die Endstation?" fragte sie schließlich die Kassiererin.

Die Frau blickte Sirius abfällig an.

„San Antonio. Wollen Sie dahin, Mister?"

Sirius preßte die Lippen zusammen.

„Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Alles ist mir recht, wenn es nur weit genug entfernt liegt."

Fiona mußte sich abwenden, so verletzten sie diese Worte. Faith stand neben ihr und wartete stumm darauf, daß ihr Mutter die Fahrkarte gekauft hatte. Auch Faith war bei Sirius letztem Satz zusammengezuckt.

„Also, dann hätte ich gern eine Fahrkarte nach San Antonio." Sagte Fiona leise.

Fiona zahlte, nahm das Ticket entgegen und ging damit zu Sirius.

„Ich schicke dir das Geld, sobald ich angekommen bin und einen Job gefunden habe."

„Nein!"

„Fiona, ich möchte darüber nicht mehr diskutieren."

„Ich auch nicht. Nimm das Ticket und fahr. Du schuldest mir nichts."

„Na gut", lenkte er ein. Er würde ihr das Geld auf jeden Fall zurückschicken, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Sirius vermied es, ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Es tat so entsetzlich weh. Ihr Blick verriet alles. Ihre Sehnsucht, ihre Zuneigung, ihre Enttäuschung, ihre Trauer. Außerdem war er selbst nervös beim Gedanken daran, Fiona und Faith hier zurückzulassen., wenn diese Horde brutaler Schläger die Gegend Tyrannisieren. Er hatte zwar ein Abkommen mit Jay geschlossen, aber was zählte schon das Versprechen von Jay Butler? Konnte Sirius es unter diesen Umständen überhaupt verantworten, abzureisen und die beiden zurücklassen? War er den tatsächlich so rücksichtslos?

Er war ein Feigling!

Fiona strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Du schickst mir das Geld ohnehin, nicht wahr?"

Er sah nur weg und antwortete nicht. Ihre liebevolle Geste drohte ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Vielleicht bringst du es ja persönlich vorbei", fügte sie hinzu, voller Zärtlichkeit. Dann stellte sie sich auf Zehspitzen und gab ihn einen zärtlichen Kuß. Im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden. Faith lächelte ihn an. Sirius sah, das sie Verzicht und Enttäuschung gewöhnt war. Sie versteckte all ihre Gefühle hinter diesen Lächeln. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und das Bild von den beiden wurde verschwommen. Plötzlich kam Faith auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn voller Zuneigung.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sirius. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Ich werde dich vermissen."

Dann lief sie hastig hinter Fiona her. Diese zärtliche Umarmung brach ihm endgültig das Herz. Er hatte das Gefühl, das ihm die Knie versagten. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, zerknüllte das Ticket dabei und in einem Anfall von Verzweiflung boxte er gegen die Wand.

Er liebte Fiona. Er liebte die beiden. Aber das änderte nichts an seiner Unfähigkeit, sich zu binden. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah er Mutter und Tochter in ein kleines Restaurant gehen. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster. Faith winkte ihm zu, Fiona sah nicht einmal auf. Seine Qual steigerte sich ins Unerträgliche. Er sah, wie Fiona Faith eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und er erinnerte sich an ihre zärtlichen Berührungen. Nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als das sie ihn berührte. Er wollte wieder ihre Hände auf seinem Körper spüren. Entschlossen riß er sich von den Anblick los und kämpfte gegen den Wunsch an, einfach die Straße zu überqueren und sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

Wann kam endlich dieser verdammte Bus?

Sirius schaute die Straße hinunter und sah, daß der Bus langsam um die Kurve kam. Er stand auf, als der Bus vor ihm anhielt und sich die Türen zischend öffneten. Dann war er weg.

In Fiona´s Kopf herrschte ein völliges Durcheinander. Am liebsten wäre sie hinausgerannt zur Bushaltestelle und hätte Sirius angefleht, noch zu bleiben. Das war natürlich idiotisch. Er würde nicht bleiben. Und das war auch besser so. Warum tat es dann so weh? Sie schloß die Augen und spürte wieder seine zärtlichen Hände auf ihrer Haut, sah wieder sein jungenhaftes Lächeln vor sich. Spontan entschied sie sich, doch noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Dann sah sie den Bus vorfahren. In panischer Eile stand sie auf und eilte zur Tür und stoß direkt mit Jay Butler und seinen Brüdern zusammen.

„Wo ist den dein hübscher Retter in der Not? War wohl nur ein Liebesrausch für eine Nacht, was?"

Jay´s üble Bemerkung versetzte ihr einen Stich.

„Du solltest nicht zu sehr von dir auf andere schließen, Jay. Geh mir aus den Weg."

Angewidert schob sie seine Hand von ihrem Arm.

„Du hast mit den Ärger angefangen, neulich abends, du Hexe. Aber ich werde schon damit zurecht kommen. Du gehörst mir und nur mir."

Die Tür des Restaurants wurde wieder geöffnet. Tucker kam herein und schaute seinen Vater haßerfüllt an.

„Na, wenn das keine Überraschung ist! Du bedrohst jemanden. Was ganz Neues!"

Faith spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde, als sie Tucker sah. Der Sechzehnjährige war immer so ernst und ruhig und sie war mit ihm befreundet, so lang sie denken konnte. Tucker lächelte nicht viel, aber wenn, dann sah er unheimlich gut aus. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, das ihr das Atmen schwerfiel, wenn er in der Nähe war. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, obwohl er sich in der Schule von allen anderen Jugendlichen absonderte.

„Jay, warum läßt du sie nicht endlich in Ruhe?" fragte Tucker.

Faith hatte das Gefühl, das er sie absichtlich nicht ansah.

„Halt die Klappe, du Idiot und komm mich nicht in die Quere", bellte Jay zurück, ohne Fiona aus den Augen zu lassen. „Also, Fiona, du schuldest mir noch etwas!"

„Wohl kaum", gab sie eisig zurück und nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Faith, wir gehen!"

Doch ehe Fiona mit Faith das Restaurant verlassen konnte, packte Jay sie grob an den Oberarm und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, bevor ich nicht den Kuß bekomme, der mir zusteht."

„Laß meine Mutter los!" fauchte Faith. „Sie würde eher den alten McCoy küssen als Sie, Mister Jay!"

Jay´s Gesichtfarbe veränderte sich bedrohlich. Fiona riß sich von Jay´s Griff los und drängte Faith zur Tür.

„Geh jetzt Fai. Warte im Jeep auf mich!" sagte Fiona leise, ließ aber Jay nicht aus den Augen.

„Aber Mom.." fing Faith an, doch durch den strengen Blick ihrer Mutter, der nun auf ihr lag unterbrach sie sich gleich wieder.

„Faith, du tust, was ich dir sage. Geh in den Jeep und warte da auf mich!"

„Ja, Mom." sagte sie zögerlich und wollte zur Tür gehen, aber Stuart, Jay´s jüngster Bruder, versperrte ihr den Weg. Herausfordernd hob Faith das Kinn.

„Sie stehen im Weg, Mr. Butler. Würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, kurz zur Seite zu treten?"

Fiona mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Faith Stimme klang scharf wie eine Rasierklinge. Doch Stuart zog nur spöttisch grinsend an Faith´s Zöpfen. Faith hob als Gegenleistung ihren Fuß und trat ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß. Als er sich immer noch nicht rührte, seufzte sie gereizt auf und sagte: „Mein Gott, sogar das blödeste Tier verzieht sich, wenn es getreten wird."

Stuart wich überrascht zur Seite.

„Oh, vielen Dank, Gentleman", fügte sie spöttisch hinzu.

Tucker mußte unwillkürlich grinsen. Das mochte er so an Faith. Faith warf einen schnellen Blick auf Tucker und erwiderte das grinsen. Er sah so toll aus, wenn er mal lächelte. Und seine Augen funkelten dann immer so.. Langsam verlor sie sich in diesen Blick. Seine Augen waren so dunkel und sein Blick so geheimnisvoll und fremd.

„Faith.. Geh jetzt zum Jeep. Sofort!" hörte sie die strenge und besorgte Stimme ihrer Mutter, die sie aus ihren Schwärmereien riß. Schnell wandte sie den Blick von Tucker ab, nickte und wollte gerade das Restaurant verlassen, als Jay´s Hand sie grob umpackte.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, kleine Hexe." Jay´s Blick ging wieder zu Fiona. „Ihr beide geht nirgendwo hin. Ihr beide redet mir zu klug daher. Damit ist jetzt Schluß!"

Fiona funkelte Jay wütend an. Wie konnte er es wagen, seine Tochter anzufassen. Und wie konnte sie ihre Tochter nur in so eine Situation bringen, dachte sie verzweifelt. Der ängstliche Blick von Faith lag auf ihr und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte. Sie sah sich verzweifelt um. Die anderen Gäste hatten sich entweder das Restaurant verlassen oder gafften bei diesen Schauspiel. Was für Feiglinge, dachte Fiona wütend. Schauten nur zu, unternahmen nichts, obwohl eine Frau und ein Kind bedroht wurden. Und das machte sie noch wütender, so das es ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Laß sofort meine Toch.."

„Rühr die beiden nicht an, Cowboy!" unterbrach eine ihr vertraute Stimme sie. Sie Herz fing an heftig zu schlagen. Sie traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen und ihn zu erblicken. Zu viel Angst hatte sie, das sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Doch als sie herumfuhr, stand er da. Der geheimnisvolle Fremde.. Vor Stuart und grinste überlegen und eisig.

„Sirius.." stieß sie hervor und er schenkte ihr einen Blick, was sie auf der Stelle dahin schmelzen ließ.

Jay wurde augenblicklich steif und drehte sich zu Sirius um.

„Du bist noch in der Stadt, Fremder? Ich dachte, du hättest es so eilig von hier wegzukommen.", fragte er spöttisch mit einen angedeuteten Seitenblick auf Fiona.

„Sieht so aus, als säße ich hier für eine Weile fest. Mein Motorrad wurde zertrümmert und ich bin ausgeraubt worden. Aber Glücklicherweise habe ich ja einen Job angeboten bekommen."

Er lächelte Fiona zu, die das lächeln mehr als glücklich erwiderte.

„Ach ja? In Fiona´s Schlafzimmer, oder was?" grinste Jay sarkastisch.

Heiße Wut stieg in Sirius auf und Jay und seine Brüder begannen ihn wie ein gefährliches Raubtier zu umzingeln.

„Nein, ich bin ab heute ihr Vorarbeiter. Sie hat mich eingestellt. Tja, Jay, du hättest dich an unsere Abmachung halten sollen. Jetzt wirst du meine Gesellschaft leider noch ertragen müssen."

Er hörte den überraschten Aufschrei von Fiona und spürte förmlich den glücklichen Blick von ihr auf sich ruhen, doch er wagte es nicht, Jay und seine Brüder aus den Augen zulassen. Er überlegte kurz und kam zur Erkenntnis, das hier Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. Darum zögerte Sirius nicht lange, wirbelte her und versenkte seine Faust in das Gesicht von Clovis. Der Mann fiel um, wie ein alter Baum. Dann spürte Sirius ein Schlag im Gesicht. Er drehte sich um und sah das Jay erneut ausholte, doch diesmal duckte er sich rechtzeitig weg und nutzte Jay´s kurze Verwirrung und schlug zurück. Jay schrie auf und hielt sich seine Nase. Blut lief durch seine Finger.

„Du verdammter Bastard, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen." schrie er mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.

Sirius grinste nur kühl.

„Paß auf, das ich dir nicht noch mehr breche."

Doch Sirius kurze Unaufmerksamkeit, nutzte Emmett aus und umklammerte ihn von hinten und versuchte ihm die Luft abzudrücken. Doch der schwarzhaarige holte mit seinen Ellenbogen aus und rammte ihn in Emmetts Magen. Der Druck an seinen Hals ließ nach und Emmett sank zusammen.

Sirius schaute über seine Schulter und sah das Fiona mit den Serviettenspender aus Metall in der Hand, den sie gerade Jackson auf den Kopf schlug. Dann sah er zu Faith hinüber, über deren ausgestreckten Bein Stuart stolperte. Spontan mußte Sirius laut lachen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich fast ausgelassen.

Emmett half Jay auf die Beine und versuchte ihn aus den Restaurant zu zerren, der sich aber wütend dagegen wehrte, das sogar Jackson helfen mußte, ihn rauszuschaffen.

Sirius wischte sich mit den Handrücken das Blut von der Lippe. Der Schmerz in seinen Rippen pochte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das einige Gäste applaudierten. Sirius mußte lächeln und sah zu Fiona rüber. Sie stand etwas verloren da und strich sich dann eine rote Strähne aus den Gesicht und erwiderte dann den Blick. Sie lächelte leicht und ging dann zu Sirius rüber und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Du bist ja wieder da!" flüsterte sie leise, doch er konnte in ihren Gesicht sehen, wie glücklich sie darüber war. Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinen Mund und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich konnte nicht einfach zu fahren." flüsterte er leise zurück.

Tucker stand etwas abseits und wartete bis sein Vater mit seinen Onkeln das Restaurant verlassen hatten. Faith zögerte erst, ging aber dann zu ihm rüber.

„Hey.. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Zum ersten Mal sah Tucker ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung, Faith. Mein Vater ist ein brutales Schwein und findet Spaß daran, Frauen und junge Mädchen zu belästigen, weil er sich an Stärkere nicht herantraut. Mein Gott, die sind doch nur eine Bande von feigen Idioten." sagte der Junge frustriert.

„Du warst sehr mutig!" sagte Faith und lächelte ihn an.

„Hör auf zu flirten , Faith. Du bist noch zu jung." riß die Stimme ihrer Mutter Faith aus der grad so schönen Situation. Genervt drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter um.

„Mom..", fing Faith warnend an. Doch Fiona lächelte nur zu Tucker und ihr rüber und verließ dann mit Sirius das Restaurant.

„Sorry, manchmal ist sie eine schreckliche Mutter!" entschuldigte sie sich bei Tucker, der verlegen seine Hände tief in seiner Jeanshose hatte.

„Ich wäre froh, so eine Mutter zu haben, Fai. Also.. sehen wir uns dann vielleicht, ähm.. beim Frühlingsball?"

_Fai.._ Faith starrte den Jungen überrascht an. Er hat mich Fai genannt. Ihr Herz fing plötzlich schnell anzuschlagen.

„F-frühlingsfest? Ja.. ja.. ja, klar!" Sie strahlte Tucker an, der sie erleichtert anlächelte.

„Super. Also bis dann." gab er zurück und lief dann schnell los.

Faith winkte noch schnell hinterher und ging dann zu den Jeep ihrer Mutter, wo sie auch schon mit Sirius auf sie wartete. Als sie Sirius erblickte, rannte sie ihn in die Arme.

„Du bist doch geblieben! Ich dachte, schon ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!" sagte das Mädchen und drückte sich an den Mann.

Sirius sah erst erstaunt auf das Mädchen runter, das ihn umklammerte, strich ihr aber dann lächelnd über die Haare.

„Ich konnte euch doch nicht einfach alleine lassen."

Faith sah zu ihm hoch.

„Weißt du, du hast noch niemals unfair gekämpft." sagte sie bewundernd.

„Woher kannst du das den überhaupt beurteilen?" fragte er erstaunt. Faith grinste ihn an.

„ich hab genug Clint Eastwood Filme gesehen." gab sie zurück.

Sirius hob Faith in den Sitz und zog ihr sanft an den Zöpfen.

„Du siehst zuviel fern. Ich kämpfe nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden läßt. Gewalt löst nämlich keine Probleme."

„Das mag sein. Das war cool, wie du ihn die fette Nase gebrochen hast. Es hat dich ziemlich wütend gemacht, wie Jay Butler über meine Mutter geredet hat. Wie gemein er zu ihr war."

Sirius sah Fiona genervt über die Schulter an.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich kann nichts dafür, das sie so clever ist!", sagte sie nur entschuldigend.

Er sah wieder zu Faith an und stupste ihre Nase an.

„Der Himmel stehe und bei." lächelte er und sah das Fiona sich ans Steuer setzte.

Als er zögerte auch ins Auto zu steigen, stieg Fiona wieder halb aus und lehnte sich an die Fahrertür.

„War das ernst gemeint? Ich meine, was du im Restaurant gesagt hast? Das du die Stelle als Vorarbeiter annimmst?"

Sie gab sich Mühe, gelassen zu klingen, aber ihr hoffnungsvoller Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

„Schätze schon. Ich habe es ja schließlich gesagt, oder?"

„Na schön, Mr. Black, dann hieven sie mal ihren Knackpo in den Wagen, damit wir loskommen. Eine Menge Arbeit wartet auf uns.", befahl Fiona betont ernst.

„Jawohl, Chefin", antwortete er.

Ein vergnügtes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und stieg dann ins Auto. Alle Ängste schienen auf einmal von ihn abzufallen. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Als sie vor dem Haus angekommen waren, ließ Sirius Faith aussteigen und sah dann zu Fiona rüber.

„Kann ich dich eine Minute unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Natürlich! Faith, geh doch bitte schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach!"

Das Mädchen nickte und winkte eben noch Sirius zu und lief dann zum großen Ranchhaus. Sirius kam auf die Fahrerseite herum und lehnte sich auf den Rahmen des heruntergekurbelten Fensters.

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn wir nicht alles komplizierter machen und nicht mehr miteinander schlafen." kam er sofort zur Sache.

Fiona umfasste den Lenker des Autos fester.

„Oh. War es so schlecht!" stieß sie leise sarkastisch aus.

Instinktiv riß Sirius die Fahrertür auf und packte Fiona an den Armen und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Als ihr Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von seinen entfernt war, sagte er: „Ich werde das jetzt nur einmal sagen, Fiona. Also hör gut zu. Es war phantastisch. Und du warst wunderbar, unwiderstehlich."

Er konnte nicht anders, er mußte ihre Lippen kurz mit seinen streifen, während er sprach.

„Ich will dir keinen falschen Hoffnungen machen, das ich lange bleiben werde. Um ganz ehrlich gesagt, der Gedanke, mit dir zu schlafen und dich anschließend zu verlassen, ist unerträglich für mich."

„Dann.." fing sie an, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein, Fiona. Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich bin nicht der Mann, den du eigentlich brauchst. Das werde ich nie sein. Es wäre einfach nicht fair dir gegenüber."

„Und was ist, wenn es mir egal ist, was die Zukunft bringt? Was, wenn ich einfach nur die kurze Zeit mit genießen will?"

„Mir ist es aber nicht egal, Darling." Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. „Du bedeutest mir zu viel. Außerdem bist du keine Frau für eine Nacht."

Er drehte sich um uns wollte gehen. Fiona fühlte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Zornig stieg sie aus den Auto und packte ihn energisch am Arm und drehte Sirius zu sich herum.

„Das war kein flüchtiges Abenteuer für eine Nacht und das weißt du auch ganz genau!"

Sein Blick durchbohrte sie. Er spiegelte seine Ängste wider, seine Sehnsucht und auch seine Verletzlichkeit.

„Na schön. Wie wollen wir es dann nennen? Eine einmalige Begegnung?" konterte er kühl.

Fiona holte tief Luft.

„Sirius, hör doch mal zu…"

„Nein, du hörst jetzt zu. Ich reise jetzt sofort ab, wenn du das Thema nicht endlich auf sich beruhen läßt. Das schwöre ich dir!" Er wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Wovor hast du solche Angst?" rief sie ihm verzweifelt hinterher.

Sirius blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Vor dir", gab er barsch zurück und nickte in Richtung Haus, wo Faith stand. „und vor deiner frühreifen Tochter."

„Aber.. aber warum den?"

„Weil ihr in mir den Wunsch nach einen geregelten Familienleben weckt." stieß er verzweifelt aus. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich kann nicht der Mann für dich sein. Und Faith…" er machte eine verzweifelte Handbewegung in ihre Richtung. „… sie erweckt Vatergefühle und das ist genauso schlimm, denn ich werde nie Kinder haben!"

Fiona wollte auf Sirius zugehen, ihm in die Arme nehmen, doch er hielt sie mit einer weitern Handbewegung zurück.

„Du sollst glücklich sein, Fiona und Faith braucht einen normalen Vater."

Wieder wandte er sich zum gehen ab.

„Denkst du mir fällt es leicht? Denkst du etwa ich könnte dich jetzt einfach so vergessen?" schrie sie ihm aufgebracht hinterher.

„Und du denkst, mir fällt es leicht?" konterte er, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Fiona schaute ihm verzweifelt hinterher, als er mit den Motorradtaschen auf den Schultern zu seiner Hütte lief. Wie sollte sie Sirius bloß begreiflich machen, das sie auf ihn ihr ganzes Leben lang gewartet hatte? Das er sie erst frei gemacht hat? Das er ihr bereits soviel gegeben hatte? Er war ihr Schutzengel geworden und die Leidenschaft, die sie letzte Nacht empfunden hatte, war das schönste, was sie in ihrem Leben je erlebt hatte.

„Die Diskussion ist noch nicht beendet, Sirius Black." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte entschlossen zum Haus.


	7. Sirius Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

_Nano, Nano.. -freu- Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig! Leider ist es wieder etwas kurz ausgefallen! Gomen ne! Aber ich kann mich zurzeit nicht so wirklich auf EINE Geschichte konzentrieren.. Ich schreib gleichzeitig an 3 ff. .-drop- Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel .. _

_Also, in diesen Kapitel deute ich etwas von Sirius Kindheit und seine Verbindungsangst an .. so als schöne Überleitung zum Kapitel 8.. -lächel-_

_Diese FF geht in den Endspurt, heißt es folgen höchstens noch 2 Kapitel.. _

_Erstmal danke ich allen für ihren lieben Kommis und natürlich würde ich mich über weitere freuen.. _

Seufzend kam Fiona aus dem großem Speisesaal der Ranch. Ihre Gedanken gingen zur Zeit nur um Sirius Black. An die gemeinsame Liebesnacht, an die Wärme, die Zärtlichkeit und die hemmungslose Leidenschaft, die sie beide ergriffen hatte, sobald sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuß berührten. Und das sollte sie alles vergessen? Nein das konnte sie nicht! Sie wollte Sirius. Sie wollte ihn ganz und gar. Sie wollte ihn nicht nur um ihrer selbst willen. Sie wollte es auch seinetwegen. Und für Faith. Es war offensichtlich, wie gut sich die beiden verstanden, wie Sirius die Zeit mit Faith genoß, wie sie ihn bewunderte. Es schnürte Fiona die Kehle zu, sobald sie daran dachte, wie es Faith gehen würde, wenn Sirius eines allzu fernen Tages tatsächlich aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde.

Ihre Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als ihre Arbeiter nacheinander verschwitzt und hungrig hereinkamen und sich an die Tische setzen, wo bereits ihr Essen wartete. Fiona beobachtete den Eingang genau, aber der Mann, nach dem sie Ausschau hielt, war nicht dabei.

Sie ging zum Stall hinüber und trat ins kühle, schattige Innere. Sirius striegelte sein Pferd mit großen, festen Strichen. Sein Anblick ließ ihren Puls rasen.

Das kurzärmlige T-Shirt klebte an ihm, zeichnete deutlich die Wellen seiner Muskeln nach. Fiona biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten, als sie sich erinnerte, wie es war, Sirius zu berühren. Sie sah ihm beim Striegeln zu. Seine von der Sonne gebräunten, kräftigen Arme waren die eines harten Arbeiters, aber sie erinnerte sich auch daran, wie sanft sie sie umschlungen hatte. Sirius war der unwiderstehlichste Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte.

„Willst du irgend etwas Bestimmtes?" fragte er und sah sich zu ihr um.

Seine Stimme klang rau. Er trug noch immer den Hut, den er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Aus reinem Selbstschutz, den Fiona erkannte an seinem Blick, wie sehr er sie auch in diesem Augenblick begehrte. Er wollte es nur nicht zeigen. Und das jagte ihr Schauer über die Haut.

Sie schenkte ihm ein langes, anzügliches Lächeln, ein Lächeln, das ihr Vater ihr verboten hätte. Klar, sie forderte Sirius heraus. Wollte ihn verführen, wollte ihn wieder so rasend machen wie in jener Nacht.

„Was ist los, Cowboy?" fragte sie gedehnt. „Mache ich dich nervös?"

Sirius richtete sich auf und ließ die Bürste fallen. Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt, wie zum Sprung bereit.

„Fiona", sagte er mit warnender Stimme.

„Du siehst aus, als wolltest du deinen Colt ziehen", gab sie zurück.

Dann wurde ihre Stimme leiser und verführerisch.

„Macht aber nichts! Deine Waffe gefällt mir!", schnurrte sie.

„Fiona, laß das!"

„Ich will nicht, daß du mich verläßt, Sirius. Ich brauche dich."

Sirius stieß einen lauten, hässlichen Fluch aus.

„Geh zurück und kümmere sich um deine Geschäfte. Und hör auf, mich zu bedrängen."

Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat ihr leid, sie war zu weit gegangen.

„Du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nur nicht im Glauben lassen, daß du mich in jener Nacht überrumpelt hättest. Daß das Vergnügen nur auf deiner Seite war. Ich wollte …"

Er hielt die Hand hoch, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich habe es begriffen. Aber ich bleibe bei meiner Einstellung. Reden wir nicht mehr davon. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören."

Damit hob er die Bürste auf und wandte sich wieder dem Pferd zu. Fiona zeigte es zwar nicht, aber seine Worte hatten sie verletzt. Sie drehte sich um und wollte den Stall wieder verlassen. Sirius warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und sah den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und seufzte. Er wußte selbst nicht, warum er so ablehnend ihr gegenüber war. Eigentlich genoß er ihre Anwesendheit. Wie gern würde er bleiben. Doch er konnte nicht. Wieder seufzte er.

„Haben deine Eltern dich nicht zur Disziplin erzogen?" fragte er, um sie beim gehen zu hindern.

Fiona blieb stehen und drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Doch, aber es hat nichts genützt", erwiderte sie. „Ich bin meinen Eltern für andere Dinge sehr dankbar. Sie haben mir geholfen, als mein Leben völlig zerstört schien. Sie haben mir beigebracht, wie man eine Ranch führt. Und ich werde nie zulassen, das Jay Butler mich benutzt, um an dieses wertvolle Erbe meiner Eltern heranzukommen. Das ist es nämlich, was er eigentlich will. Seit den Tod meiner Eltern versucht er sich die Ranch unter den Nagel zu reißen. Die ganzen anderen Streitereien mit ihm sind nur Vorwände. Er haßt es, wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will. Und Sirius, er haßt es, wenn sich jemand einmischt."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen. Butler ist zwar eine brutale und hinterlistige kleine Ratte, aber er soll es sich gut überlegen, doch noch einmal zu belästigen." Er stockte kurz. „Wie lange sind deine Eltern schon tot?"

„Seit einem Jahr. Sie kamen beide bei einem Flugzeugabsturz um. Mein Vater liebte das Fliegen. Sie waren unterwegs nach Las Vegas gewesen."

Sie lächelte wehmütig.

„Das machten sie einmal im Jahr. Sie hatten dann ein festes Budget und wenn das verspielt war, kamen sie wieder, ausgelassen wie Kinder."

Sirius bemerkte, wie fröhlich sie sich an ihre Eltern erinnerte. Er beneidete sie. Wie gerne hätte er auch schöne Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit besessen.

„Meine Eltern sind auch tot. Und auch mein kleiner Bruder."

Seine eigenen Worte taten ihm weh.

„Das tut mir leid, Sirius."

Er spürte plötzlich einen schweren Druck in der Brust. Ihre Anteilnahme bedeutete ihm so viel. Was hatte sie mit ihrem zerstörten Leben gemeint?

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Mann, Fiona?" fragte er vorsichtig

Fiona hörte die unterdrückte Empörung deutlich heraus.

„Weg! Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Ich habe ihn mit einer anderen im Bett erwischt." Sie holte tief Luft. „Jedenfalls fällt es mir seitdem schwer, einem Mann überhaupt zu vertrauen."

Sirius sah Fiona ein paar Minuten an, dann kam er langsam zu ihr herüber.

„Er hat dich betrogen?" fragte er leise. „Du meinst, er hatte eine Frau wie dich und war nicht zufrieden? Er freute sich nicht auf das neue Leben, das er mit dir geschaffen hatte und das in dir wuchs? Was für ein Schwachkopf."

Der Mann mußte ja völlig idiotisch und herzlos sein. Er hatte doch alles, was Sirius selbst sich wünschte.

„Und er warf alles weg … für ein bißchen Sex?"

Fiona zuckte traurig mit den Schultern und nickte kaum merklich.

„Ein bisschen wäre untertrieben. Schließlich war sie nicht die einzige Frau, mit der er ein Verhältnis hatte. Es gab Kellerinnen, Arbeitskolleginnen, ach, jede, die er kriegen konnte."

„Was für ein Mistkerl! Und ein kompletter Idiot dazu."

Sirius merkte, das er sich nicht so lange in Fionas Nähe aufhalten durfte. Erneut spürte er die heftige, alles auslöschende Sehnsucht nach ihr in sich aufsteigen. Dazu wünschte er sich, Fionas Ehemann wäre jetzt hier, damit er ihm deutlich die Meinung sagen konnte.

„Und Faith?"

„Er hat sie nie gesehen. Einmal deutete er sogar an, das er daran zweifelte, das das Kind vom ihm wäre."

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Am liebsten hätte er die Bürste in die Ecke gefeuert. Aber er ging lieber schnell wieder zum Pferd, um es weiter zu striegeln.

Fiona beobachtete ihn dabei eine Weile. Man konnte ihn die Wut, die Aufgebrachtheit ansehen.

„Und was ist mit deinen Eltern?" fragte sie leise. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, das du dieses außergewöhnliche Talent vielleicht von deinem Vater hast."

Langsam, mühsam kontrolliert, drehte er sich wieder zu Fiona um. Der tiefsitzende Groll schien in ihm explodieren zu wollen. Es war kein Groll gegen Fiona, es war ein unbändiger, zielloser Zorn. Plötzlich schleuderte Sirius mit aller Kraft die Bürste durch die Scheune, so das sie mit einem lautem Knall an der gegenüberliegenden Wand landete. Sein heftiger Ausbruch war beängstigend.

„Mein Vater hat mir nur beigebracht, wie man haßt."

Damit marschierte er an Fiona vorbei, die ihm eilig Platz machte. Der ängstliche Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht tat ihm weh. Er fühlte sich miserabel, auch wenn er hoffte, das er die Aggressionen, die in ihm tobten, beherrschen konnte. Fiona sah Sirius hinterher, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Bürste und seufzte traurig.

„Sirius … "

Am späten Abend kam Fiona von der Pferdekuppel zurück. Sie hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um ihre Gedanken an Sirius zu verdrängen, doch jetzt, wo sie auf den Weg zur Scheune war, holten die Gedanken sie wieder ein. Sie dachte an Sirius und an ihr Gespräch in der Scheune. An seine düsteren, gefährlichen Blick, als sie ihn auf seinen Vater angesprochen hatte. Sie wünschte sich nur, das sie ihm helfen konnte. Wovor hatte Sirius solche Angst? Offensichtlich gab es da einen dunklen Punkt in seiner Kindheit. Ein Erlebnis aus der Vergangenheit, das er bis heute noch nicht bewältigt hatte. Warum haßte er seinen Vater so? Ihr fiel nur eine mögliche Antwort ein: Misshandlungen in seiner Kindheit. Schon lange spürte sie, das Sirius etwas vor anderen Menschen verbarg, teilweise sogar vor seinem eigenen Bewußtsein verdrängte. Etwas, das ihm verbot, tiefere Bindungen einzugehen und eigene Kinder zu haben. Das ließ nur einen Schluß zu: Er war als Kind immer wieder geschlagen worden und hatte Angst, selbst einmal so ein schlagender Vater zu werden. Sie seufzte. Aber Sirius hatte auch vieles durchgemacht.

Ihr Gedankenstrom wurde je unterbrochen, als sie das Rauschen von Wasser in ihrer Nähe hörte und schaute von Boden auf. Direkt vor ihr stand Sirius. Er stand beim Wasserschlauch, der am Außenhahn der Scheune hing.

Anscheinend wollte er sich etwas abkühlen und hielt sich den Strahl über den Kopf. Das Wasser lief über sein Haar, rann ihm den Hals und die muskulöse Brust hinab. Fiona ließ den Blick an seinem Körper hinabgleiten bis zu seiner Taille. Das Wasser lief in seiner Jeans hinein, die er aufgeknöpft hatte. Er sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

Sirius schien ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, den plötzlich öffnete er die Augen. Sein Blick war kristallklar, die Augen schimmerten.

„Ich dachte, du wärst an der Nordgrenze der Zäune."

„Das war ich auch, aber jetzt … ich bin jetzt fertig."

Jetzt stammelte sie auch schon bei seinen Anblick. Sie verfluchte sich selber und wollte schnell weiter, den wenn sie noch länger in seiner Nähe bleiben würde, würde sie ihn gleich die Sachen von Leib reißen und sich auf ihn stürzen. Schnell setzte sie sich in Bewegung und lief an Sirius vorbei.

„Fiona." stieß er leise aus und hielt sie Arm fest.

Fiona blieb abrupt stehen. Die Berührung von ihn war wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

„Sirius.. Ich bin wirklich sehr müde und würde jetzt gerne … "

„Tut mir Leid wegen heute Mittag.", unterbrach er sie und strich sich das nasse Haar zurück. „Ich hätte dich nicht so anbrüllen sollen."

Schnell wimmelte sie seine Hand ab.

„Ist … Ist schon gut. Ich hätte dich auch nicht so bedrängen sollen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und erneut wanderte ihr Blick an seinem Körper herab. Sie konnte sich einfach auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Sirius atmete tief durch.

„Fiona, tu mir ein Gefallen und geh ins Haus oder mach was anderes. Aber sieh mich nicht so an."

Sofort wurde Fiona rot.

„Du warst es, der mich aufgehalten hat, klar? Aber keine Sorge, ich verschwinde ja schon.", fauchte sie ihn verlegen an, dann drehte sie sich um.

Dann hörte sie, wie er fluchte und langsam näher kam. Wie heftig sein Atem ging. Fest schloß sie die Augen. Sie spürte, das er hinter ihr stand, dann fühlte sie seine Umarmung, spürte seine Hände an ihrer Taille. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie ihr Sattelzeug fallen und drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihm zu umarmen.

„Fiona, hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, alles nicht noch komplizierter zu machen?"

Seine Stimme war leise und es ging Fiona direkt unter die Haut.

„Nein! Du hast diese Bedingung gestellt. Aber ich lasse mir nicht gerne etwas verbieten und ich kann nur noch daran denken, wie du dich anfühlst. Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, das ich die wundervollste Nacht meines Lebens vergesse.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Mund und die vollen, sinnlichen Lippen.

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich konnte letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht schlafen. Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich zärtlich über die Lippen. Sirius nahm ihre Hand, küßte sie sanft, dann preßte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sofort gab sich Fiona ganz seinen Kuß hin, öffnete die Lippen und ließ ihn eindringen. Sirius preßte sie an sich, drückte sie an seinen nassen Körper und ihre Kleidung saugte das Wasser von seiner Haut auf. Fiona glaubte, das das Blut in ihrem Körper zu kochen begann. Ihr Puls raste. Seine Lippen, seine Hände, die über ihre Haut fuhren, waren naß und kühl, jagten ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

Dann plötzlich schob er sie heftig von sich und drängte sie ein paar Schritte zurück gegen die Scheunenwand.

„Geh!" befahl er barsch.

„Sirius …", stieß sie benommen aus. Sie brach ab, als sie seinen verzweifelten Blick sah. Sie wußte, das es jetzt ein leichtes wäre, ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Doch auf einmal konnte sie es nicht tun. Sie sah, wie er mit sich selbst kämpfte. Er schloß die Augen.

„Ich will mein Wort nicht brechen. Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, zwingst du mich dazu. Geh bitte. Sofort!"


	8. Sirius Kapitel 8

_Nano,nano! Kapitel 8 ist fertig.. Bei dem Kapitel hab ich mir wieder mehr Mühe gegeben.. Auch wenn es diesmal auch wieder etwas kurz ausgefallen ist!_

**Kapitel 8**

Sirius lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Er sehnte sich nach Fiona. Er seufzte resigniert und schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Verdammt! Er hätte in den Bus steigen und wegfahren sollen. Anderseits brauchte er diesen Job dringend, den er hatte kein Geld mehr. Es wäre zwar kein Problem, Remus eine Eule zu schicken und nach Geld zu fragen, aber das wollte er nicht. So würde sein Freund herausfinden, wo er ist und würde, so wie er ihn kannte, sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm machen. Und dann würde diese endlose Diskussion wieder von vorne anfangen. Über den Phönixorden, über Harry … In den meisten Sachen hatte er ja recht. Es war nicht in Ordnung von ihm, Harry bei den Dursleys zu lassen. Doch er fühlte sich gar nicht in Stande ein Paten für den Jungen zu sein. Er stieg in seine Jeans und ging barfuß durchs Wohnzimmer zur Tür. Dann machte er ein Paar Schritte auf die Veranda und atmete tiefe kühle Nachtluft ein. Warum mußte das alles so kompliziert sein? Oder machte er sich das selber alles so kompliziert? Er warf den großen Ranchhaus einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Und warum sträubte er sich so Fiona eine Chance zu geben? Warum stoß er sie immer weg? Hatte er wirklich Angst vor dieser Liebe? Er hatte Fiona nicht verdient! Oder doch? Sirius fuhr sich durchs Haar und seufzte wieder. Nein, er durfte nicht glücklich sein. In seiner Welt kämpfte man gegen den gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten und sein Patensohn wurde bei den Dursley weiter wie Dreck behandelt. Und dann sollte er sich das Recht herausnehmen, sich hier nieder zulassen und mit Fiona und Faith glücklich werden? Nein, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die es ihm bot, würde er von hier schwinden. Weiter fliehen! Weiter sich seiner Verantwortung drücken. Weiter ein jämmerlicher Feigling zu sein.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, fühlte er zwei warme Hände auf seinen Rücken, die langsam tiefer wanderten und sich um seine Taille schlossen. Sirius zuckte zusammen, als er so aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Fionas Zärtlichkeit war wie eine Erlösung für ihn. Von ihr lernte er, wie heilsam eine Berührung sein konnte. Wie wertvoll.

„Faith war noch bei dir, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete er leise, um die friedliche, wohltuende Atmosphäre nicht zu stören.

„Sie hat großes Vertrauen zu dir. Du hast ihr viel beigebracht. Endlich hat sie ihre Kräfte in der Öffentlichkeit besser unter Kontrolle."

Sirius lächelte.

„Ja, sie ist sehr talentiert. Sie würde sicher mehr lernen, wenn du sie auf die Schule schickst, auf der ich auch war."

Er warf ihr ein leichtes grinsen zu. Fiona lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Ich soll meine Tochter auf eine Schule schicken, wo ich sie nur in den Ferien sehe? Ich glaube, das könnte ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir nur zuviel Sorgen um sie."

„Nein. Kinder sind das Wertvollste auf der Welt. Man kann sich nicht zuviel Sorgen um sie machen"

Fiona hielt einen Moment inne.

„Erzähl mir, warum du deinen Vater so haßt", bat sie leise.

Sirius hatte noch nie mit jemanden über seinen Vater gesprochen. Noch niemals mit Remus oder mit James, als er noch lebte. Er hatte sich immer dagegen gesträubt. Er erinnerte sich an die Ausreden, die er sich früher für seine Freunde, Lehrer, Ärzte einfallen ließ. Ich bin hingefallen. Ich bin gestolpert. Ich habe mich mit Bellatrix angelegt.

Er hatte immer eine panische Angst davor gehabt, das jemand herausfinden könnte, was wirklich dahintersteckte. Das er keine normale Familie hatte. Sogar heute fiel es ihm unsagbar schwer, darüber zu sprechen, obwohl sein Vater ihm längst nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Es war, als sei er in einem düsteren Traum gefangen.

Fiona schien diese innere Qual zu spüren und strich mit ihren Händen zärtlich über seine Rippen und seine Brust. Sirius seufzte.

„Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht über meinen Vater reden."

„Dann helfe ich dir beim Einschlafen."

„Fiona, bitte." sagte er in flehenden Ton. Er war kurz davor, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Sirius. Ich helfe dir nur beim Einschlafen."

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren voller Sehnsucht, voller Ehrlichkeit.

„Aber keine Dummheit." sagte er schließlich.

Sie lächelte süß.

„Auch nicht, wenn ich dir verspreche, dich hinterher noch zu respektieren?"

Sirius lachte auf. Es war ein befreiendes, fröhliches Lachen. Fiona mußte ebenfalls lachen und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. So standen sie eine Weile auf der Veranda.

„Ich brauche deine Berührungen", sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich möchte einfach nur deine Hände spüren."

Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und betrachtete ihr schönes Gesicht. Unglaublich, welche Macht sie über ihm hatte. Wie diese kleinen, zarten Hände ihn hilflos machen konnten. Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie hoch, um sie zu betrachten. Zärtlich strich er über die schmale Lebenslinie.

„Ist das nicht ein Zufall? Und ich möchte dich unbedingt berühren.", flüsterte sie und lächelte.

Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er ihr noch gesagt, das sie gehen sollte. Das hatte sie auch getan. Sie war ins Haus gelaufen und sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Fiona erkannte sich kaum wieder. Sirius hätte ihr in der Scheune die Kleider vom Leib reißen können und sie hätte ihn noch dazu angespornt. Allein der Gedanke ließ sie zittern. Die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen loderte auf, sobald sie sich nur sahen. Es war unglaublich und doch auch ziemlich beängstigend. Sie ging in die Hütte des Vorarbeiters.

„Möchtest du hier unten bleiben oder lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehen?" fragte sie.

Als Antwort hob er nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Keine Dummheiten, dachte ich?" fragte sie wieder vergnügt.

„Das Schlafzimmer ist schon okay." antwortete er lächelnd und ging die Treppe hinauf.

„Ist ja auch viel bequemer", scherzte sie und folgte ihm.

Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer und holte eine Flasche mit Körperlotion. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer kam, stand Sirius am Fenster. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte im sanften Licht. Es war der schönste Anblick, den Fiona sich vorstellen konnte. Sein Haar sah aus wie Seide, die von innen her leuchtete. Ihr Blick fiel auf sein weit geöffnetes Hemd und die kräftigen Muskeln bis hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund.

Fasziniert stand Fiona einfach nur da und spielte mit den Deckel der Körperlotion.

„Soll ich dir das Hemd ausziehen?"

Lange blickte er sie an und kämpfte mit sich selbst. Es war deutlich, wie sehr er sie begehrte.

„Nein", gab er schließlich zurück „Ich mach das schon."

Dann zog er sein Hemd aus und legte es über einen Stuhl.

„Ach so. Eine Sache noch!"

„Was denn?"

„Bitte vermeide es, meinen Nacken zu berühren. Ich bin da sehr empfindlich!"

„Du meinst, es erregt dich zu sehr?" meinte sie süß lächelnd.

Sirius seufzte leise.

„Das auch ja.. Aber ich liebe es, wenn du mich dort berührst."

Er wandte schnell seinen Blick ab.

„Sirius, vielleicht sollte ich lieber gehen."

„Nein!"

Hastig fuhr er herum und hielt sie an den Armen fest, als fürchtete er, sie könne davonlaufen.

„Bitte bleib bei mir."

„Okay", sagte sie sanft und strich ihm über die Wange. „Wie du willst. Sag mir einfach, was du möchtest."

Sirius ließ ihre Arme los und sank aufs Bett.

„Ich bin so müde, Fiona."

„Natürlich", sagte sie. „Du hast ja auch schwer gearbeitet und den ganzen Tag Rinder für die Brandzeichen eingefangen. Dreh dich auf den Bauch."

Er tat was sie befohlen hatte und Fiona setzte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Po.

„Ist das ok so?"

„Ja …",

Sie öffnete die Körperlotion und nahm eine große Portion Creme in den Handflächen und begann dann sie mit langsamen Bewegungen auf seinen Rücken zu verteilen. Sirius seufzte leise und sank tiefer in die Matratze. Fiona strich nur mit leichtem, vorsichtigem Druck über seine Muskeln, massierte seinen Rücken von unten bis hinauf zu den Schulter, bis sie ganz sicher war, daß Sirius sich auch wirklich entspannte. Bis sie wußte, das er spürte, das Berührung nicht nur Schmerz bedeutete. Sie glaubte jetzt zu wissen, warum er seinen Vater so abgrundtief haßte. Sie hatte sich sogar ein Buch darüber besorgt. Die Gewissheit schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu. Sirius war von seinen Vater misshandelt worden. Die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Er ging festeren Bindungen aus den Weg. Blieb lieber ein Einzelgänger und war ständig auf der Flucht. Der Tod seines Bruders und seines besten Freundes und seine Gefangenschaft in diesen Zauberergefängnis schien ihn von innen aufzufressen. Wieviel Leid hat er schon erleiden müssen., dachte sie traurig, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich fühl mich so sicher bei dir", murmelte Sirius. Es klang so, als würde er bald einschlafen.

Seine Worte lösten den Tränenfluß in ihr aus und immer wieder wischte sie sich übers Gesicht, damit er es nicht bemerkte.

In den folgenden Tagen hielt Sirius Abstand zu Fiona. Er behandelte sie höflich distanziert, aber er verfolgte sie mit seinen begehrenden Blicken. Fiona beobachtete ihn ebenfalls, sah zu, wie er sich nach einen harten Arbeitstag noch die Zeit nahm, um Faith noch etwas zu unterrichten, wie sie ihre Kräfte besser unter Kontrolle hält.. Er war bewundernswert geduldig und aufmerksam.

An manchen Tagen hörte sie die beiden draußen laut lachen. Sie spürte, das Faith ihn jeden Tag lieber gewann. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr Sirius Faith Gesellschaft genoß. Manchmal mußte Fiona überwältigt wegsehen, wenn sie die beiden auf der Veranda sitzen sah und Sirius ihr von seiner Welt erzählte. Sirius schien dann vollkommen in seinem Element. Natürlich war der Nachteil davon, das Faith sie andauernd nervte, das sie unbedingt auf diese Schule wollte. Und das gab dann immer ein kleines Streitgefecht zwischen Mutter und Tochter, wo dann die Tochter meist schmollend in ihr Zimmer oder zu Sirius rannte. Fiona war nicht bereit ihre Tochter auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu schicken. Denn dann wäre sie ja ganz allein auf der Ranch, den Sirius machte nicht den Eindruck, das er vorhatte noch länger zu bleiben. Doch so sehr sie sich freute, das Faith Sirius immer lieber gewann, vermisste sie gleichzeitig Sirius Nähe. Sie wollte seine Arme um sich spüren, wollte ihn an sich pressen, wollte die Schatten der Vergangenheit aus seinen Kopf verjagen. Sie wollte ihn gern so viel sagen und gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst, nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Also blieb sie auf Distanz, gab ihm zu verstehen, das sie seinen Wunsch respektierte, auch wenn sie sich vor Verlangen nach ihm kaum beherrschen konnte.

Sie wußte, das er sich gefangen fühlte und konnte den Gedanken irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen. Schließlich fuhr sie in die Stadt und sprach mit Gus Waverly. Sie bat den Mechaniker zu versuchen, ob er Sirius Motorrad nicht doch reparieren könnte, obwohl sie wußte, das Sirius wahrscheinlich sofort abreisen würde. Und dann würde sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen.

An diesen Abend wartete Fiona, bis Faith von Sirius zurückkam, dann begab sie sich selber zu den Haus ihres Vorarbeiters. Sie sah Sirius auf der Veranda. Er war gegen die Brüstung gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Fiona näherte sich vorsichtig der Veranda. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen, als er Schritte hörte und sah Fiona vor sich stehen. Er schluckte. In der letzten Zeit war er ihr aus den Weg gegangen und es war so lange her, das er sie berührt hatte. Jetzt fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, das sie tatsächlich vor ihm stand.

„Hi", begrüßte sie ihn leise.

„Hey", antwortete er und schaute wieder nach vorne.

Fiona kam auf ihn zu, nahm ihn den Hut ab, den er wieder aus reinen Selbstschutz trug und warf ihn auf den nächsten Stuhl. Dann nahm sie Sirius Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen nahmen ihn sofort in ihren Bann.

„Ich muß dich etwas fragen. Es ist mir sehr wichtig," fing Fiona an.

„Was denn?" fragte er, als sie zögerte.

„Ich muß für ein paar Tage weg … Ich muß nach Phoenix. Es geht um etwas Geschäftliches. Um die Ranch. Ich wollte jetzt fragen, ob du solange auf Faith achten kannst? Du verstehst dich gut mit ihr und hast ihr so viel beigebracht. Bitte."

Diese Bitte traf ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Eine ganze Weile war er sprachlos, starrte sie nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du möchtest mir deine Tochter anvertrauen? Du vertraust sie ausgerechnet mir an? Du kennst mich doch kaum."

„Ich kenne dich, Sirius. Ich weiß, das du dich eher selbst umbringen würdest, bevor jemand Faith auch nur ein Haar krümmt. Das weiß ich, und das genügt mir."

Sirius mußte sich erstmal hinsetzen. Auf einmal durchströmten ihn so viele Gefühle, das er keine Kraft mehr hatte.

„Du vertraust mir?"

„Ja. Ich vertraue dir. Paßt du auf Faith auf?"

Lange Zeit antwortete Sirius nicht. Er sollte die Verantwortung übernehmen? Er hatte es noch niemals geschafft, für sich die Verantwortung zu nehmen, geschweigen die von Harry. Man sah, das er mit sich kämpfte. Und Fiona wurde es plötzlich unangenehm, ihm gefragt zu haben. Hatte sie ihn wieder gedrängt? Hätte sie lieber Tex fragen sollen?

„Ich … ich könnte natürlich auch Tex oder Jimmy fragen … "

„Nein! Ich paß auf sie auf! Es würde mir große Freude machen, sie um mich zu haben."

Fiona hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was für ein Geschenk sie ihm damit machte, indem sie ihm um diesen Gefallen bat. Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Zwar ahtte er sich geschworen, sie nicht mehr anzufassen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Liebevoll strich er über ihre Wange.

„Dein Vertrauen ist ein kostbares Geschenk für mich."

Noch bevor Fiona antworten konnte, wurden sie von einen Mitarbeiter unterbrochen.

„Mr. Black? Wir brauchen Sie kurz draußen."

„Ich komme."

Er ließ Fiona keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, würde ich gern mein Versprechen brechen. Wärst du damit einverstanden?"

Fionas Blick brach Bände. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm übermannte sie geradezu. Ihr Puls begann an zu rasen. Als Sirius ihren verlangenden Blick sah, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Im Moment war er überglücklich. Aber das Glück durfte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Es konnte viel schneller vorbei sein, als man hoffte. Und dann brach man jemanden das Herz, ohne zu wollen. Oder sein eigenes.


End file.
